Zwei Welten, ein gemeinsames Schicksal
by Mr X 1985
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha hatte gerade einen harten Kampf hinter sich. Sein blondhaariger Gegner lag am Boden. Sasuke hätte den Kampf nicht gewonnen, wenn Naruto Uzumaki ernst gegen ihn gekämpft hätte.
1. Prolog: Ein neuer Anfang

Zwei Welten, ein gemeinsames Schicksal

Prolog: Ein neuer Anfang

Im Jahr 2810 nach Christus hatte sich auf einem blauen Planeten in einem Sonnensystem der Milchstraße viel verändert. Immer noch erstrahlte die Erde hell im gesamten System. Aber auch der rote Planet Mars erleuchtete nun hell. Selbst auf Pluto, der am weitesten von der Sonne entfernt war, gab es nun Leben. Die Lichter vieler Großstädte waren aber auf der Erde verschwunden. Nur noch in der Mitte Europas und auf den japanischen Inseln, konnte man in der Nacht die strahlend hellen Lichter der Großstädte sehen. Vor über 725 Jahren wurde das Schicksal der Menschheit besiegelt. Nur durch Glück, Zufall und der Erfindungen einer Gruppe begnadeter Wissenschaftler konnten vier Nationen ihrem Schicksal entkommen. Nur vier Nationen überlebten den dritten Weltkrieg.

Es war abzusehen, dass der Mensch irgendwann einmal der Natur alles genommen hatte. Im Jahr 2085 waren alle fossilen Brennstoffe dieses Planten verbraucht. Zu wenig Alternativen gab es. Die Industriestaaten kümmerten sich erst viel zu spät um Alternativen zum Erdöl. Die Supermacht USA gab jährlich lieber einen Milliardenetat für ihre Streitkräfte aus. Für die Entwicklung neuer alternativer Energien, gab man nicht einmal ein Zehntel vom Militäretat aus. Überall kürzte die US-Regierung noch den Etat für den Naturschutz, um von den eingesparten Geld Massenvernichtungswaffen herstellen zu können. Eine riesige Panik brach im Jahr 2085 aus, als einfach kein Öl mehr da war. Der Verkehr, die Infrastruktur ganzer Länder war zum größten Teil lahm gelegt. Einige letzte Vorkommen gab es allerdings noch. In Kasachstan fanden die US- Wissenschaftler noch ein letztes kleines Ölvorkommen. Es waren nur 10.000 Tonnen Erdöl und etwas Erdgas. Dieses letzte Ölvorkommen sollte für die Militäreinheiten verwendet werden. Allerdings gab es nun einen Krisenherd. Kasachstan hatte sich zusammen mit früheren Sowjetrepubliken, Russland und China der roten Allianz angeschlossen. Diese rote Allianz wurde von den kommunistischen Staaten gegründet. Außer Indien und einigen orientalischen Staaten wie Irak und Iran gehörte fast ganz Asien dieser Allianz an. Die Nato-Staaten, und besonders die Vereinigten Staaten hatten jetzt einen neuen Gegner. Die rote Allianz stellte enorme Mengen an Atom- und Wasserstoffbomben her. Allein das Arsenal der roten Allianz war schon ausreichend um den Planeten flächendeckend zu bombardieren. Und das Arsenal der Nato- Staaten war nicht annähernd geringer. Beide Seiten waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. In Palästina wurde der Funke gezündet, der diese Welt in den Abgrund trieb. Auf einem Angriff palästinischer Fanatiker, bei der viele Israelische Soldaten starben, reagierte Israel mit Luftangriffen einiger Städte im Gaza-Streifen. Damit griffen sie auch einen Bündnispartner der roten Allianz an. Auf den Atombombeneinsatz der roten Allianz in Israel, reagierten die Nato-Staaten mit einem Angriff auf das gesamte Syrien und dem Westjordanland. Nur wurde das Schicksal von Milliarden Menschen durch zwei rote Knöpfe entschieden. Die Regierungen, der beiden Supermächten waren gut gesichert in einem unterirdischen Atombunker. Die anderen Bürger dieser Länder hatten es leider nicht so gut. Ihr Schicksal war dem machthungrigen Politkern egal. Einmal abgefeuert war es nun zu spät. Wie eine Plage schlugen die Massenvernichtungswaffen ein. Explosionen erschütterten den gesamten Planten. Die Götterdämmerung hatte begonnen. Die Menschheit vernichtete sich selbst. Nur auf zwei Ländern waren weder Atomwaffen stationiert, noch wurden sie von solchen Massenvernichtungswaffen heimgesucht. Diese beiden Länder waren Deutschland und Japan.

Eine neue Technik schützte diese Länder vor den Atomraketen. Störsignale wurden aus zwei Anlagen tief im Untergrund gesendet. Diese Wellen ließen die Massenvernichtungswaffen, an ihren Zielen vorbeifliegen. Die Atomraketen flogen dann solange weiter, bis sie schließlich aus Treibstoffmangel abstürzten. Eine zweite Technologie schützte schließlich die letzen Menschen des Planeten vor der atomaren Strahlung. Ein leichtes, grünliches Schild schloss Deutschland und Japan ein. Durch dieses Schild konnten keine atomaren Strahlen durchdringen. Es absorbierte jede Art von atomarer Strahlung. In Mitteleuropa, war dieses Schild so groß, dass auch ein Teil Frankreichs, Belgiens, Luxemburgs und der Niederlande gerettet werden konnte. Auch Teile Dänemarks, Polen und Tschechiens wurden duch dieses Schild gerettet. Die Wissenschaftler wollten so viele Menschen wie Möglich retten. Österreich und die Schweiz wurden vom Schild komplett überdeckt und auch Teile Italiens wurden vor so der Vernichtung gerettet. Nun waren nur noch knapp über 215 Millionen Menschen auf dieser Erde. Eine starke Führung der beiden letzten großen Industriestaaten war nun nötig um auf diesem blauen Planeten jetzt noch zu überleben. Auf keinen Fall durften die Leute in Panik geraten. Anarchie wäre letztlich das Ende der Menschheit gewesen.

Die damalige Bundesregierung reagierte sofort. Eine klare Ordnung musste hergestellt werden. Die damalige Regierung war der Meinung, dass die einzelnen Landesregierungen sie dabei nur behindern würden. Also wurde der Art. 20 des Grundgesetzes mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgehoben. Die Bundesländer wurden aufgelöst, Deutschland wurde nun von Berlin aus Zentral regiert. Die Bevölkerung begrüßte im Angesicht der aussichtslosen Situation sogar diese Entscheidung und machte nicht von ihrem Recht gebrauch, welches jedem Bürger in Art. 20 Absatz 4 zugesichert war. Es gab keine Revolution der Bürger. Deutschland war ja auch nach wie vor demokratisch, nur wurde es jetzt eben zentral regiert, ähnlich wie Japan. In Deutschland, sowie in Japan wurde schnell gehandelt. Diese beiden Länder hatten nun ein gewaltiges Problem. Kein Geld und keine militärische Macht konnten den beiden Wirtschaftsnationen jetzt helfen. Beide Länder waren Exportländer, aber sie waren keinesfalls autark. Die Lebensmittel mussten dringen rationalisiert werden. Glücklicherweise wurden in Deutschland, sowie in Japan unterirdische Farmen errichtet. Diese Hydroponischen Farmen wurden in große Menge im Untergrund errichtet, aber trotz Rationalisierungen verhungerten in den ersten 20 Jahren nach dem dritten Weltkrieg gut 15 Millionen Menschen. Oft starben Alte, Kranke und Kinder. Erst nachdem man unter Tage eine ausreichende Anzahl an Farmen errichtet hatte, besserte sich die Situation. Durch die neue Technologie der Bodenanreicherungen und durch die verbesserte Nanotechnik, füllten sich die deutschen und japanischen Kornkammern wieder auf. 25 Jahre nach dem Krieg musste niemand mehr Hunger leiden. Das Strahlungsschild sorgte noch immer dafür, dass der letzte Boden der Menschheit nicht verstrahlt und verseucht wurde. Glücklicherweise erhöhte sich der Meeresspiegel trotz dem Abschmelzen des Polareises nicht annähernd so stark, wie erwartet. Auch dieses Problem bewältigten die letzten Überlebenden. Deutschland und Japan entwickelten in den harten Nachkriegsjahren sehr viele neue Technologien. Mit Antimaterienkraftwerken, Ionenmotoren und Thorium-Treibstoffzellen, war niemand mehr, auf das nicht mehr vorhandene Erdöl angewiesen. Erst durch die Erkenntnis der Antimaterie und durch die Weiterentwicklung von Treibstoffzellen, war ein weiteres Erforschen des Weltraumes möglich. Thorium-Treibstoffzellen regenerierten sich selbst, in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, niemand war jetzt mehr auf fossile Brennstoffe angewiesen. Bevor aber die ersten Kolonien auf dem Mond und Mars gegründet wurden, bemühten sich die beiden Nationen erstmal um ihre Außenpolitik. Japan und Deutschland schlossen zusammen einen Konförderationsvertrag. Beide Länder sicherten sich gegenseitig Hilfe und Unterstützung in allen Bereichen zu. Weitere außenpolitische Verträge folgten darauf. Zuerst folgte in Deutschland die Währungsunion. Der Euro als Zahlungsmittel, hatte in einem vernichteten Europa seinen Sinn und seine Bedeutung verloren. Deutschland führte als Zahlungsmittel wieder die Deutsche Mark ein. Die Regierung der Schweiz, pochte allerdings darauf ihre eigene Währung zu behalten. Österreich, Schweiz, und die verbleibenden Teile deutscher Nachbarstaaten, bzw. Italiens bildeten selbständig autonome Regierungen, allerdings waren sie von Deutschland und Japan abhängig. 100 Jahre nach Kriegsende gab es schließlich nur noch die Regierungen Japans, Deutschland, Österreichs und der Schweiz.

Um Währungsrisiken für die Nachkriegswirtschaft gleich von vorneweg auszuschließen, wurde im Jahr 2120 der Drei- Währungen- Vertrag geschlossen. In jedem Land mussten die Währungen; Deutsche Mark, Japanischer Yen und Schweizer Franken als Zahlungsmittel anerkannt werden. Die DM, der ¥ und der Schweizer Franken wurden alle als Währung auf eine gleiche Stufe gestellt. Eine DM unterteilte sich in 100 Pfennige; ein Yen unterteilte sich in 100 Sen und ein Schweizer Franken unterteilte sich in 100 Rappen. Durch diese Währungsreform blühten auch Wirtschaft und Verkehr auf. Es wurde sogar eine unterirdische Transkontinentale Eisenbahn errichtet in der Züge mit mehrfacher Schalgeschwindigkeit die Strecke Berlin- Tokio in nicht einmal fünf Minuten zurücklegten. Japan selbst änderte sogar sein Verkehrswesen. Der japanische Kaiser erinnerte die Regierung daran, dass ein Deutscher das Automobil erfunden hatte, demnach sollten alle Japaner im Zeichen des Konförderationsvertrages auch nach deutschem Vorbild fahren. Der Linksverkehr wurde in Japan abgeschafft und nun fuhr man auch in Japan auf der rechten Seite. Die Welt war vielleicht zum größten Teil am Ende, aber ihre verbleibenden Bewohner hatten Hoffnung. Es war an der langsam an der Zeit benachbarte Planeten zu kolonisieren. Deutsche und japanische Wissenschaftler erforschten immer mehr Technologien, die zur Verbesserung der Raumfahrt führten. Die wichtigste Technologie war der Hyperantrieb. Durch diesen Antrieb konnte man schneller als das Licht fliegen. Zortrium, das härteste Metall der Erde, das man nur sehr selten tief im Erdinneren finden konnte, machte einen Flug mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit erst möglich. Ein Schiffsrumpf aus Stahl oder Titan hätte die Belastung eines Fluges mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit nicht ausgehalten. Nur Zortrium, welches dreimal leichter, aber 100-mal härter als Titan ist, konnte diese Belastungen aushalten. Jetzt konnten die Menschen endlich das Weltall erforschen.

Die Völker der letzen großen Industrienationen setzten ihre ganze Hoffnung auf die Kolonisierung neuer Planeten. Kulturelle und auch sprachliche Hindernisse sollten nicht mehr existieren. Deutsche Kinder bekamen deshalb schon in der ersten Klasse Japanischunterricht, sowie die japanischen Kinder auch die deutsche Sprache erlernen mussten. 250 Jahre nach dem Krieg konnte sich jeder in Wort und Schrift verstehen. Gemeinsam wurden Kolonien auf dem Mond und später auf dem Mars gegründet. Auf dem Mars und auf Pluto wurden schließlich große Mengen an Xentronium gefunden. Das war das härteste Metall des, dem Menschen soweit bekannten, Universums. In den nächsten 250 Jahren entwickelten die Menschen weitere durchbrechende Technologien, wie z.B. den Interphasenantrieb, Schutzschilde, Multiphasenwechsler, Schildkondensatoren, Gausskanonen, Plasmakanonen, Ionen-Partikelkanonen, Distrubtoren, Zeonraketen, Positronraketen, Quantum-Protonentorpedos, Plasmatorpedos und noch einige weiter Technologien. Das Internet wurde durch das galaktische Cybernetzwerk ersetzt. Die Raumschiffantriebe wurden noch weiter modifiziert. Der Parsec-Sprungantrieb und die Parsec-Bahn erlaubte die Besiedlung von entfernten Planten. Mit Hilfe dieses Antriebes konnten die schnellsten Schiffe aus eigener Kraft eine Geschwindigkeit von 3 Parsec in der Stunde erreichen. Das sind ca. 9,78 Lichtjahre oder etwa 93 Billionen Kilometer. Mit der Parsec-Bahn, welche aus hunderttausenden Sprungtoren bestand, konnten die Schiffe eine Geschwindigkeit von maximal 10 Parsec in der Stunde erreichen.

Leider bewahrheitete sich ein uraltes lateinisches Zitat wieder: „Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf." Einige Verbrecher versuchten durch ihre dunkeln Machenschaften andere zu unterdrücken. Die ersten Weltraumpiraten entstanden. Die japanische Yakuza war unter diesen Gruppierungen die Organisierteste. Deutschland und Japan konnten diese aufkeimenden kriminellen Organisationen mit Hilfe ihrer Streitkräfte vorerst niederschlagen. Auch die Nachfahren der ehemaligen US-Regierungen und die der roten Allianz wurden in ihren Bunkern gefunden. Anstatt sich aber den beiden Nationen anzuschließen, feuerten diese Nachfahren weiter Raketen auf Deutschland und Japan. Die Nachkommen der US-Regierung bezeichneten die Deutschen und Japaner inzwischen als gefährliche Terroristen. Beide Länder erlitten durch diese Angriffe keinen Schaden, aber den Überlebenden wurde der Prozess gemacht. In Nürnberg und in Tokio fanden diese Prozesse statt. Alle Angeklagten wurden zum Tode verurteilt, zugleich wurden vom deutschen Reichskanzler und vom japanischen Kaiser die folgenden Doktrinen beschlossen: Sollten auf der Erde noch Truppen der Nato, bzw. der roten Allianz entdeckt werden, so haben sich diese den konförderierten Truppen zu ergeben. Wird auf verbündete Truppen gefeuert, so haben die Streitkräfte die Erlaubnis sich angemessen zu verteidigen.

Der Mensch besiedelte den Weltraum in einigen Planeten der Milchstraße. Im Jahr 2805 stellten die Menschen fest, dass sie nicht alleine im Universum waren. Man entdeckte die Rasse der Rocianer. Das waren menschengroße, vogelähnliche Außerirdische mit Flügeln. Leider waren die Rocianer ein kriegerisches Volk und deshalb verstanden sie auch nur eine Sprache: Gewalt und Krieg. Diplomatische Bemühungen scheiterten kläglich. Einige Kolonien wurden von den Rocianer bereits zerstört. Deutschland und Japan mussten zurückschlagen. Es stand nicht mehr das Schicksal einer Nation auf dem Spiel, nein es ging um die gesamte Menschheit. Der Reichskanzler Herbert Schneider und der japanische Kaiser Seji verkündeten gemeinsam am 5. Mai 2805 folgende Worte: „Unsere Kolonien sind heute früh um 3:45 Uhr deutscher Zeit, 11:45 japanischer Zeit angegriffen worden. Alle diplomatischen Bemühungen mit den Rocianer scheiterten. Unsere unbewaffneten Schiffe wurden hinterhältig und feige abgeschossen, obwohl uns diese außerirdischen Vogelwesen zuerst anhören wollten. Leider verstehen diese Außerirdischen nur eine Sprache. Ich informiere sie hiermit, dass wir uns ab heute im Kriegzustand mit dem Rocianern befinden. Seit drei Stunden wird jetzt zurück geschossen. Wir Menschen werden nicht kampflos untergehen. Wir werden unsern Platz im Weltall, unseren Platz an der Sonne behaupten. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen. Von jetzt an soll Bombe für Bombe vergolten werden. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn."

Seit fünf Jahren befanden sich die Menschen nun schon in einen Krieg. Die Rocianer waren technologisch den Menschen unterlegen, dafür waren ihre Streitkräfte zahlreicher als die der Menschen. Mit einem schnellen Blitzkrieg gelang es den verbündeten Streitkräften alle Kolonien wieder zurückzuerobern. Die Rocianer griffen die Menschen nach deren Offensive auch nicht weiter an. Allerdings war diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu trügerisch. Deutsche und japanische Truppen konnten sich wegen ihrer geringen Stärke keinen Vorstoß in unbekanntes Territorium leisten. Dafür rüsteten sich die beiden Nationen für die kommenden Schlachten. Am erfolgreichsten in den vergangen Schlachten waren die Piloten von Raumjägern. Die deutschen und japanischen Pilotenasse wurden alle schon wie Helden gefeiert. Aber auch ein Top-Ass konnte nicht alles erreichen. Niemand war allmächtig und unbesiegbar, egal wie gut er flog. Nicht jeder konnte von den Piloten gerettet werden.

Die Ruhe vor den Sturm kehrte auch in einen Haus in Nürnberg ein. Die untergehende Sonne eines warmen Sommerabends schien durchs große Fenster. Ein riesengroßer Projektionsbildschirm flimmerte im großen Wohnzimmer. Die Tagesschau des ersten Deutschen Fernsehens lief im Hintergrund. Durch die HiFi Anlage konnte man den Nachrichtensprecher mehr als deutlich hören…..

„ Und nun die Ergebnisse der ersten Liga: Der 1. FC Nürnberg hat das Sonntagsspiel gegen den 1. FC Bayern München mit 4:0 gewonnen. Die Meisterschaft ist damit dem Nürnberger Club nicht mehr zu nehmen. In Pokalspiel der Konförderationsliga gewann der FC Naruto (Anmerkung: Naruto ist eine japanische Stadt mit ca. 65.000 Einwohnern auf der Insel Shikoku) überraschend gegen die Spielvereinigung Wien. Und nun zum Wetter für Morgen: In der Nacht Temperaturen von 12 bis 16 Grad, tagsüber werden im Süden Temperaturen bis 33 Grad erreicht, während das Wetter im Norden mit 22 Grad eher mild ist. Nun wünsche ich ihnen viel Unterhaltung mit dem folgenden Spielfilm. Die Tagesthemen werden heute um 23:55 ausgestrahlt. Vor den Spielfilm wird noch ein kurzer Informationsfilm gesendet." Langsam wurde jetzt die bekannte Musik der Tagesschau eingespielt. Diese Melodie wurde noch nie geändert und war schon seit etlichen Jahrhunderten gleich. Auf einem schwarzen, teuren Ledersofa saß ein junger, dunkelblonder Mann im Alter von 25 Jahren. Er war einer der wenigen, die den kurzen „Informationsfilm" schon kannten. Gelangweilt trank er aus seiner Flasche Bier und schaute sich weiterhin das Programm an. Der Bildschirm wurde jetzt schwarz. Ein weiser großer Text wurde nun eingeblendet. Dieser Text wurde auch noch einmal gesprochen.

„Sie sehen nun einen Informationsfilm der deutschen Luftwaffe. Für den Inhalt ist alleine die Luftwaffe verantwortlich." Jetzt war ein Countdown zu sehen, der bei zehn anfing und langsam herunterzählte. Dann begann der eigentliche Film: „ Sie überfielen unsere Kolonien, Sie vernichteten erbarmungslos, Sie kennen nur eine Sprache. Unsere Truppen können Ihre Sprache auch sprechen. Die Rocianer werden sich schon bald freuen. Bisher kannten Sie schon unsere Jäger; schnell, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet und tödlich. Oder bei uns besser als Messerschmitt™ Me 288 bekannt. Nun werden die Rocianer ihr blaues Wunder erleben: Wir sind noch schneller, noch tödlicher und sogar noch wendiger. Darüber hinaus sind wir jetzt noch stärker bewaffnet. Unser neuer Luft-/Raumüberlegenheitsjäger Messerschmidt™ Me 333 wird diesen „komischen Vögeln" schon bald die Flügel stutzen. Hier die technischen Daten: …." Jetzt konnte man einen lauten Trommelwirbel hören. „ Panzerung: Xentroniumpanzerung, Schutzschilde: 1250 GW Klasse X Schilde mit Multiphasen- und, Festschildfunktionen inklusive Schildkondensatoren. Triebwerke: Zwei BMW™ Interphasentriebwerke mit je 2500t Schub, bzw. etwa 10.000.000 kW, zwei Maybach™ Hilfstriebwerke mit je 150t Schub, bzw. etwa 605.000 kW. Elektronische Systeme: Achilles Zielcomputer, Strukturanalysator, Hochenergiefokus, Hyper X Kondensatoren, Gefechts- Scanner, Molekulartronikcomputer mit intelligenten Unterstützungssystem K.I.U.S……. Primär- Bewaffnung: Zwei 8,8 GW „Zermalmer" Plasma-Partikel Kanonen, Zwei 2,0 GW Plasma-Disruptoren Kanonen, 16 Gauss- Gravitaions-Ionenimpuls Kanonen mit je 125 MW Leistung. Sekundär- Bewaffnung: Maximal 18 Zeon-Raketen mit je 125 Megatonnen Sprengkraft, oder 12 Quantum- Protonen Torpedos mit je 1,2 Gigatonnen Sprengkraft. Auch Anti-Panzer Waffen oder Anti-Jäger Raketensysteme kann die Me 333 aufnehmen. Maximale Geschwindigkeit: Interstellar, aus eigener Kraft: 2,85 Parsec/ Stunde; Geschwindigkeit planetar: bis max. 100 Mach." Jetzt wurden bewegte Bilder des neuen Jägers gezeigt. Nach einer Minute sprach der Generalfeldmarschall der Luftwaffe Peter Krug: „Mit diesem neuen Jäger werden wir unseren Feind besiegen. Die alte Me 288 hatte einen einzigen Nachteil zur Mitsubishi™ AM 8 „Zero": Ihre Wendigkeit war um einiges geringer. Das Modell Me 333 ist nun sogar noch wendiger als die „Zero". Die erste Maschine wird noch in dieser Woche an die kaiserliche Luftwaffe ausgeliefert. Zusammen mit ihr wird Major Michael Steiner, ebenfalls in die kaiserliche Luftwaffe eintreten. Als bester Pilot der Luftwaffe, wird er das 64. kaiserliche Luftwaffengeschwader unterstützen. Genießen Sie nun noch einige Aufnahmen unserer Testflüge, ein kurzes Interview mit den Konstrukteuren von Messerschmitt und ein kleines Statement von Hiro Watanabe, dem leitenden Ingenieur von Mitsubishi."

Der Bildschirm verschwand jetzt. Wütend warf der junge Mann nun seine leere Bierflasche gegen die Wand, die nun in tausend Teile zersprang. Er war der Pilot, der schon morgen das Vergnügen hatte mit der neuen Messerschmitt zu fliegen. Er war Michael Steiner, ein in den höchsten Tönen gelobter deutscher Luftwaffenoffizier. Diese glänzenden Orden brachten ihm aber wenig. Michael Steiner, der von seinen Freunden immer nur mit Micha angeredet wurde, war vielleicht der beste deutsche Pilot und ein Top-Ass der Luftwaffe, aber er konnte nicht die Menschen retten, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Vor drei Jahren konnte er seine Freundin nicht retten. Sie war auf dem System Gamma Ares, eine leitende Angestellte eines großen Bergbaukonzerns. Die ganze Kolonie, wurde durch die Rocianer vernichtet. Micha konnte vielleicht in der Raumschlacht im Gamma Ares System, die Klasse T Planeten retten, aber seine Freundin konnte er nicht retten. Was brachten ihm jetzt seine Orden? Das Eiserne Kreuz mit golden Ritterlaub und Ehrenkranz bekam er wegen seiner Tapferkeit und seiner herausragenden Leistungen in etlichen Schlachten verliehen. Der junge Offizier war der jüngste Major in der Luftwaffe, er legte eine Bilderbuchkarriere als Pilot hin. Als er vor fünf Jahren seine Ausbildung beendete, fing auch schon der Krieg an. Das Reichsverdienstkreuz glänzte schön golden in Michas Vitrine. Er bekam diesen Orden vom Reichspräsidenten persönlich, zusammen mit dem Verwundetenabzeichen verliehen. Er rettete damals im Häuserkampf eine Gruppe von Ingenieuren vor ihren sichern Tod. Auch eine Infanterieausbildung genoss Micha während seiner Grundausbildung bei der Wehrmacht, so wie jeder Pilot der Luftwaffe. Natürlich musste der junge Major auch den so genannten „Einzelkämpfer" machen.

Jeder Pilot der Konförderation musste körperlich und geistig gleichermaßen fit sein. Langsam beruhigte sich Micha wieder. Seine Freundin war tot, daran konnte er nichts ändern. Allerdings konnte er den Tod von weitern Kolonisten verhindern, in dem er bei der Luftwaffe diente. Wobei eigentlich war er ja aus der deutschen Luftwaffe ehrenhaft entlassen worden. Von nun an musste er seinen Eid auf den japanischen Kaiser schwören, da er jetzt ja in der kaiserlichen Luftwaffe diente. Michael Steiner konnte an diesem Abend, dankend auf das Unterhaltungsprogramm des intergalaktischen Fernsehens verzichten. In dem privaten Fernsehen war auch viel zu viel Werbung. Nun ja als Werbung konnte man es nicht bezeichnen, die Wehrmacht, Kriegsmarine und die Luftwaffe sendeten eigentlich Propaganda. In Kriegszeiten war das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Die kaiserliche Armee, Marine und Luftwaffe machten ja auch nichts anderes. Ein paar Flaschen Bier trank Micha noch, ehe er sich ins Bett legte. Morgen würde er seine Heimatstadt wieder besuchen und dort auch seine Familie vielleicht ein letztes Mal sehen. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob man diesen Krieg überlebt. Die Antwort fand man vielleicht in den unendlichen weiten des Universums.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Micha ganz normal auf, frühstückte und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Mit dem Auto würde er auf der belebten deutschen Autobahn mindestens eine Stunde brauchen, bis er nach Kronach kam. Micha wurde in dieser Stadt im Frankenwald geboren und er verbrachte dort auch seine Jugend. Er wohnte eigentlich nur in Nürnberg, weil erstens eine Division der Luftwaffe dort ihren Sitz hatte und zweitens war in Nürnberg mehr „los" als in Kronach. Die kleine Stadt im Frankenwald war aber nicht bedeutungslos, ein Hersteller für elektronische, visuelle Anzeigen hatte dort seinen Sitz. Dieser Hersteller belieferte auch das Militär. Außerdem befand sich inzwischen auch ein Entwicklungswerk von Messerschmitt in Kronach. Micha verabschiedete sich noch kurz von seinen Eltern und schon eine Stunde später stand er auf den kleinen Flugplatz von Kronach. Ein Beamter begrüßte ihn auch sofort unfreundlich. „Ja, was soll den das? Haben Sie überhaupt einen Befugnis dazu, dieses Flugfeld zu betreten? Das hier ist alles Militäreigentum, Zivilisten haben hier nichts zu suchen…." Micha konnte es nicht fassen. Gestern wurde er noch im Fernsehen als Held gelobt und heute schien niemand vom Flugplatz bescheid zu wissen. Anscheinend hatte es niemand von Messerschmitt für nötig gehalten, das Flugplatzpersonal zu informieren. Eigentlich konnte Micha dem Beamten keinen Vorwurf machen, aber als Major brauchte er sich eine solche Begrüßung nicht bieten zu lassen. Langsam öffnete er jetzt seine Lederjacke und schnell legte er sie ab, damit man seine Uniform sehen konnte. Nun sagte er zum Beamten: „Major Michael Steiner, 3. Luftwaffen Division, 5 Brigade, 26 Regiment…., oh…. das heißt natürlich jetzt: kaiserliche Luftwaffe 64 Geschwader. Ich haben den Befehl mit der Me 333 aus diesem Hangar in das System Hades zu fliegen. Hier ist mein Einsatzbefehl." Langsam erkannte der Beamte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Sofort entschuldigte er sich bei Micha, in dem er Haltung annahm und salutierte: „Herr Major, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Ich wurde davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich will Sie nicht weiter behindern. Einen guten Flug wünsche ich Ihnen, kommen Sie gut an." Grinsend sagte Micha nun: „Keine Sorge, runter kommen wir von der Luftwaffe immer…"

Jetzt war für Micha der Moment gekommen. Langsam öffnete sich das Hangartor. Micha setzte sich jetzt in Flugzeug. Die Me 333 war wirklich ein Wunderwerk, modernster Technik. In den Händen eines Top-Piloten eine der gefährlichsten Waffen der Menschheit. Das Bordsystem startete sofort, als sich Micha setzte. Eine Frauenstimme begrüßte ihn sofort: „Guten Morgen, K.I.U.S ist einsatzbereit. Alle Systeme sind voll funktionsfähig. Wie lauten Ihre Anweisungen?" Jetzt durfte sich Micha auch noch mit einem Computer herumärgern. Lässig sagte er: „Computer ich gebe Ihnen….dir meine Navigationsbefehle, wenn ich es für nötig halte." Als Antwort bekam Micha jetzt zu hören: „Es ist mir egal, wie Sie mich anreden, aber ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung: künstliches, intelligentes Unterstützungssystem, oder kurz: K.I.U.S." Nun lachte Micha und er sagte: „K.I.U.S….. das hört sich doch bescheuert an. Einigen wir uns doch auf CPU." Das Bordsystem antworte nur: „Ihre Antwort basiert nicht auf logischen Erkenntnissen, aber ich akzeptiere Ihren Vorschlag." Erleichtert atmete Micha jetzt auf und sagte: „Gut, also CPU ich glaube wir beide werden noch gute „Freunde" werden. Ich fliege diesen Jäger und du gibt's mir die nötigen Infos. Ich denke wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten. So und nun habe ich auch schon den ersten Befehl für dich: Starte die Motoren." Jetzt hörte Micha ein vertrautes Geräusch. Der Lärm seiner Turbinen war für ihn wohltuende Musik in den Ohren. Schnell startete er durch und hob binnen weniger Sekunden ab.

Gut 3 Lichtjahre vom Hades-System entfernt, auf einen Klasse T Planeten, hatten die Bewohner andere sorgen. Sie wussten durch ihre primitive Technik nicht, dass es noch andere Völker im Universum gibt. Auch das in ihrer Nähe gerade eine großer Trägerverband der Rocianer war, bekam niemand mit. Die Bewohner dieses Planeten waren Menschen, die ihren Planeten ebenfalls Erde nannten. Diese Menschen hatten ihre eigenen Probleme auf ihrer Welt. Sie benutzten andere Waffen als die Streitkräfte der Konförderation, aber auch sie töteten damit.

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, stand gerade mit einem erhoben Katana auf einer Lichtung. Die Abendsonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah entfernt die Umrisse seines Heimatdorfes. Sasuke Uchiha hatte gerade einen harten Kampf hinter sich. Sein blondhaariger Gegner lag am Boden. Sasuke hätte den Kampf nicht gewonnen, wenn Naruto Uzumaki ernst gegen ihn gekämpft hätte. Aber Naruto verteidigte sich nur, erst bei Sasukes letztem Angriff wehrte er sich. Nur eine Technik von Naruto reichte aus, um Sasuke fast zu besiegen. Der schwarzhaarige Nuke-nin konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Eigentlich wollte Sasuke nicht diesen Kampf, aber dennoch kämpfte er vergnügt gegen seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden. Sasuke hatte sein Ziel erreicht: Sein Bruder Itachi lebte nicht mehr. Sein verdammter Bruder, der ihm alles genommen hatte: Seine Eltern, seine Verwandten, alles. Nach Itachis Tod fühlte sich Sasuke leer. Er entfloh aus den Klauen seines Meisters Orochimaru. Er wanderte in der Welt umher. Nirgends konnte er sich noch blicken lassen. Als Nuke-nin aus Konoha, hängte inzwischen in jeder größeren Stadt ein Bild von ihm. Er wurde zahlreicher Verbrechen beschuldigt. Und nun, wo sein Gegner Naruto so vor ihm lag, entschied er sich zu handeln. Obwohl er den Blonden mochte, wie einen Bruder, naja eigentlich mehr als das. Seinen ersten Kuss hatte er mit Naruto, aber das war schon Jahre her und dieser Kuss war von keinen der beiden gewollt. Dennoch gefiel Sasuke dieser Kuss. Aber sein Leben hatte er sich selbst ruiniert. Er war der letzte der Uchihas. Dieser Clan war einst ein mächtiger Clan in Konoha und jetzt musste sich der letzte Uchiha so ehrlos durchs Leben schlagen. Sasuke nahm sein Schwert und sagte leise:„Naruto warum hast du nicht richtig gekämpft? Du hättest mich besiegen können….. mit Leichtigkeit hättest du mich töten können…. Warum Naruto? Du bist zu naiv… Du wirst keine zweite Gelegenheit mehr haben…. du hättest mich lieber vorhin töten sollen, kleiner Baka…" Sasuke wollte jetzt den bewusstlosen Naruto mit seinem Schwert enthaupten, aber sein Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen. Ehe er reagieren konnte, traf ihn eine Faust mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Wie ein Sack ging er zu Boden. Sasuke hatte keine Kraft mehr. Grob wurde er jetzt umgedreht und schnell bekam er Handschellen angelegt. Langsam erkannte er auch seinen Angreifer. Zwar hatte er ihn schon Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen, aber vor Sasuke stand Neji Hyuuga, kein Zweifel. Neji sah Sasuke nun angewidert an und sagte laut: „Sasuke Uchiha ich, Neji Hyuuga nehme sie hiermit fest. Ihnen wird folgendes zur Last gelegt: Hoch- und Landesverrat, Beihilfe zum Raub, Beihilfe bei einer Brandstiftung, Beihilfe zum Mord, und der versuchte Mord an Naruto Uzumaki, Vergehen strafbar gemäß den Paragraphen: 34, 78, 45, 68 und 69 der Verfassung von Konoha. Alles was sie jetzt aussagen, wird bei Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht zu Schweigen und das Recht auf einen Rechtsanwalt. Sollten Sie sich keinen Anwalt leisten können, wird Ihnen einer zur Verfügung gestellt." Sasuke sagte kein einziges Wort zu Neji. Den jungen Hyuuga war das nur Recht. Von Sasuke Uchiha hielt er eh nicht viel, und seit dem vorherigen Mordversuch empfand er nur noch Verachtung für seinen ehemaligen Kameraden. Bei Naruto stand schon Nejis Cousine Hinata und Sakura Haruno, die beide Medic-nins von Konoha waren. Hinata kümmerte sich bereits um Narutos Verletzungen, aber Sakura kochte jetzt vor Wut. Sie ging auf Neji und Sasuke zu und holte bereits mit ihrer Hand aus. Das Echo der Ohrfeige schallte laut durch den Wald. Zweimal schlug Sakura fest zu. Beide Backen von Sasuke leuchteten jetzt rot. Sakura packte nun ihren ehemaligen Teamkameraden Sasuke und sagte: „Du bist echt das letzte Uchiha. Und ich, fand dich damals so toll und war auch noch in dich verknallt. Wir haben den ganzen Kampf gesehen. Naruto hatte sich nie richtig gewehrt. Verdammt, er mochte dich als Kameraden…. Und du wolltest ihn feige umbringen, du Arschloch. Dreckiger Bastard….. du bist keinen Deut besser als dein Bruder. Ich schwöre dir eines Uchiha: Sollte Naruto nicht überleben, nein sollte er nicht wieder richtig gesund werden…..dann: BRING ICH DICH UM DU BASTARD." Sakura kochte wirklich vor Wut. Von Lee wurde sie jetzt schon vorsorglich zurückgehalten. Leise sagte jetzt der Tajjutsu- Spezialist: „Alles ist gut Sakura-chan. Er hat es kapiert. Los wir kümmern uns um Naruto. Neji führe ihn bitte jetzt ab. Bringe ihn erstmals in Krankenhaus." Ruhig nickte ihm Neji zu und sagte: „Okay ich bin unterwegs. Eine Sache noch: Hinata und Sakura, wie geht es Naruto?" Hinata schaute ihn jetzt an und sagte: „ Er wird überleben, keine Sorge. Aber er braucht jetzt Zeit um sich zu erholen." Unsanft stieß Neji jetzt Sasuke an und er sagte: „Na los, beweg deinen Arsch Uchiha. Den Weg zum Krankenhaus solltest du noch kennen. Es ist genau der gleiche wie vor sechs Jahren."

Sasukes Verletzungen wurden schnell behandelt. Neji war die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe. Sasuke dachte über seine Vergangenheit nach. Jetzt saß er gewaltig in der Klemme. Er wusste was ihn in Konoha für seine Verbrechen erwarten würde. Man würde ihn zum Tode verurteilen. Er würde wie ein Verbrecher sterben, wie sein Bruder. Auf einen gnädigen Hokage brauchte Sasuke nicht zu hoffen. Wobei eigentlich wusste er gar nicht mehr, ob Konoha noch einen Hokagen hatte. Vor einem Jahr wurde ja Tsunade von ihm und Orochimaru getötet. Eigentlich tötete zwar Orochimaru die Hokagin, aber er selbst hatte Tsunade in einem langen Kampf schwächen können. Zuvor hatte er Hinata in einem Kampf über zugerichtet, aber er hatte sie am Leben gelassen. Seinen ehemaligen Sensei Iruka, schlug er einem Arm ab, weil dieser die Ninja- Akademie vor den Flammen schützen wollte. Damals waren viele Top-Ninjas auf einer Notfallmission in Suna. Als sie trotzdem früher als erwartet zurückkamen, war bereits alles zu spät. Die Akademie war niedergebrannt und Tsunade war tot. Plötzlich wurde Sasuke beim Nachdenken unterbrochen. Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet und Sakura sagte laut: „Uchiha, Naruto will euch beide sehen. Los kommt beeilt euch." Sasuke stand jetzt schnell auf und sagte: „Führe mich hin, Neji." Ohne Worte begleitete Neji seinen Gefangen jetzt zu Narutos Zimmer. Der blondhaarige Shinobi lag auf seinem Krankenbett mit einem ausdrucklosen Gesicht. Er schaute Sasuke tief in die Augen, als er ins Zimmer kam. Leise sagte er: „Danke Neji, danke für deine Hilfe." Neji verbeugte sich jetzt und sagte: „Naruto-sama, das war doch selbstverständlich." Leicht lächelte er jetzt Neji an und sagte: „Trotzdem hast du bei mir was gut. Ich lade dich und TenTen mal wieder zum Ramenessen ein, wenn mich Sakura hier raus lässt, was noch etwas dauern kann." Leise hustete jetzt Naruto, dann schaute er sich erneut Sasuke an und nun sagte er laut: „Sasuke an dich habe ich nur eine Frage: Warum?... Ich habe von deiner letzen Tat gehört. Erkläre es mir bitte, ich verstehe es nicht." Jetzt grinste Sasuke Naruto nur ins Gesicht. „Tja Naruto, warum nicht? Ich komme nicht mehr zurück nach Konoha, ich war ein Rächer der nun seine Rache bekommen hat und sich seit einem halben Jahr so durchs Leben schlägt. Ich hätte so schön abhauen können, wenn sich Neji nicht eingemischt hätte. Ich dachte, dass du nur alleine wärst. Du warst ja schon immer ein naiver, schwacher Baka. Anscheinend bist du schlauer geworden, oder Hyuuga arbeitet jetzt nebenbei als Babysitter. Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen. Nie wäre ich in Konoha wieder aufgenommen worden. Nie. Tz…. und jetzt bin ich trotzdem wieder hier. Na ja, meine Strafe kenne ich schon…. lange werde ich nicht in eueren Gefängnis bleiben. Vollstreckt mein Urteil schnell, ich habe alles erreicht, was ich erreichen wollte." Langsam richtete sich jetzt Naruto auf und leise sagte er: „Du bist nicht besser als dein Bruder. Weißt du was Sasuke? Ich habe mich beim Ältestenrat und bei Tsunade immer für dich eingesetzt. Ich wollte, dass du freiwillig mit nach Konoha kommst. Ich will keine Teamkameraden töten. Das wollte ich schon damals nicht. Damals als wir zum ersten Mal kämpften. Hätte ich mein Rasengan nicht abgeschwächt, wärst du schon lange tot. Sasuke ich war gerne mit dir in einem Team. Du warst für mich so etwas wie ein Bruder, ein Bruder den ich nie hatte. Du hast also deinen Traum erfüllt…. in dem Bereich sind wir uns ähnlich. Gut, du bleibst anscheinend weiterhin bei deinen Ansichten. Also müssen wir entsprechend handeln. Nur noch eine Sache: Ich wusste nicht, dass du schon so tief gesunken bist und hilfslose Kameraden umbringen willst. Mehr habe ich dir nicht zu sagen. Du willst ja keine Hilfe. Du bist eine Schande für dieses Dorf." Naruto räusperte sich jetzt laut und sagte zu Neji: „Hyuuga, entfernen Sie bitte dieses kriminelle Subjekt aus diesem Raum." Wieder wurde Sasuke jetzt grob von Neji gepackt. Laut lachte jetzt Sasuke: „Also Hyuuga du bist wirklich erbärmlich gesunken, wenn du schon Befehle von einem dummen Fuchsungeheuer annimmst." Jetzt schlug Neji seinen Gefangenen wütend in den Rücken. Sasuke hatte mit seinen Worten Naruto schlimmer verletzt, als er es sich vorstellen konnte. Stumm lief Naruto eine Träne von der Wange hinunter. Laut und wütend schrie Naruto jetzt: „HALT DEIN MAUL SASUKE, DU BIST HIER DER BAKA. DU BEMERKST NICHTS. DURCH OROCHIMARU BIST DU ANSCHEINEND VERBLÖDET. VERPISS DICH DU ARSCHLOCH." Jetzt wurde Sasuke wieder unsanft von Neji hochgezogen. Neji verbeugte sich jetzt kurz und er sagte laut: „Ich bringe diesen Bastard jetzt weg, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Naruto ist wirklich Hokage geworden. Viel konnte er darüber aber nicht nachdenken, weil schon Sakura und einige andere von Narutos Freunden vor den Zimmer warteten. Sofort sagte Sakura laut: „Was war da drin los?" Neji schluckte jetzt und antwortete: „Die beiden haben sich unterhalten, mehr nicht." Allerdings reichte diese Antwort Sakura nicht aus. Leise fragte sie noch einmal: „Neji sag mir was da drin los war. Ich kenne Naruto, also was war los?" Ganz leise, so dass es nur Sakura und Sasuke es hören konnten, sagte jetzt Neji: „ Uchihas letzter Satz war, das ich ein dummer Idiot bin, weil ich Befehle von einem dummen Fuchsungeheuer annehme." Bevor Sasuke irgendetwas unternehmen konnten, spürte er schon schmerzhaft das Knie von Sakura zwischen seinen Beinen. Wimmernd sackte er jetzt zusammen. Die anderen Freunde von Naruto staunten nur. Sakura sagte jetzt noch: „Ich schlag dich windelweich du Bastard…." Bevor Sakura aber weiter auf Sasuke einschlagen konnte hielt sie Kiba Inuzuka auf. „Mensch Sakura, wenn du ihn Krankenhausreif zusammenschlägst darfst du ihn nur wieder zusammenflicken. Neji wird ihn jetzt sicherlich in den Knast bringen. Er wird Naruto nie mehr etwas antun können. Und Uchiha, noch ein kleiner Tipp: Bücke dich im Knast nicht nach der Seife, wir haben echt ein paar schlimme Typen da drin. Na los Neji bring ihn jetzt bitte weg." Sasuke wimmerte immer noch am Boden. Neji packte ihn sofort und er trug ihn jetzt auf seinen Schultern hinaus.

Sakura ging zusammen mit Hinata jetzt sofort in Narutos Zimmer. Was die beiden Medic-nins sahen gefiel ihnen gar nicht. Ihr Naruto weinte vor ihnen ins Kopfkissen. Beide wussten nicht was sie den Hokage sagen sollten. Die beiden hatten immer noch eine besondere Beziehung zu Naruto. Der blonde Chaos-Hokage liebte sie einst, aber beide Beziehungen gingen in die Brüche. Naruto war zuerst mit Sakura zusammen aber beide merkten, dass sie ihre Beziehung keinen Sinn hatte. Inzwischen war Sakura mit Lee zusammen. Hinata war damals schon als Genin bis über beide Ohren in den blonden Chaos-Ninja verknallt. Doch auch Hinata merkte, dass ihre Liebe für Naruto nur Schwärmerei war. Nun war Hinata mit Kiba glücklich zusammen. Naruto ist aber immer noch einer der besten Freunde der beiden Medic-nins. Hinata tat es weh, ihren Freund so zu sehen. Das freundliche Lachen von Naruto schien der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Langsam setzten sich die beiden auf das Bett zu Naruto. Hinata sprach ganz leise: „Hey…. Naruto, komm höre auf zu weinen. Sasuke ist es nicht wert. Höre nicht darauf was dieser impotente Trottel sagt. Komm…." Langsam drehte sich jetzt Naruto um und sagte: „Ihr beiden…… es ist okay…. Ich bin das ja gewöhnt. Ja, ich bin noch immer das Monster…" Sakura schaute jetzt ernst Naruto an und sagte laut: „Nein du bist kein Monster. Du bist der Hokage. Der Rokudaime Hokage. Jeder der dich als Monster bezeichnet bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Was glaubst du was ich mit Sasuke gemacht habe? Ich habe ihn schön zwischen die Beine getreten. Und jetzt komm, mein Hokage. Wir alle brauchen dich. Vergiss Sasuke Uchiha einfach. Es gibt wichtigere Leute in Konoha." Naruto wischte sich langsam seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und meinte dann grinsend: „Das Gesicht von Sasuke hätte ich gerne gesehen. In seiner Haut möchte ich nicht stecken. Hi hi….." Verdutzt fragte jetzt Hinata: „ Warum?" „Na ganz einfach Hinata: Wo Sakura zutritt wächst so schnell kein Gras mehr. Das durfte ich früher auch genießen. Allerdings, schlug sie mir nie unter die Gürtellinie. Zum Glück." Alle drei mussten jetzt lachen. Unterbrochen wurde sie kurz durch Iruka, der nun ins Zimmer hereinkam. „Iruka-sensei" begrüßte ihn sofort Naruto. Langsam verbeugte sich jetzt Iruka und sagte: „Hokage-sama..." Naruto schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und sagte: „Für dich immer noch Naruto, Iruka." „Ähm Naruto geht es dir schon besser?" Naruto grinste jetzt nur seine beiden Freundinnen an und sagte: „Nun ja es geht mir schon besser und eine Portion Ramen würde mich viel schneller heilen. Was sagst du dazu Sakura?" Jetzt lachten alle im Raum: „Okay ausnahmsweise Naruto-kun." Naruto stand jetzt langsam auf und er betrachte sich Irukas Arm. Sein linker Arm fehlte dem Chunin ja und dafür war Sasuke verantwortlich. Mit fester Stimme sagte jetzt Naruto: „Iruka, Sasuke Uchiha wird für seine Taten büßen müssen. Er hat nun seine letzte Chance verspielt. Mir tut es in der Seele weh, dass dieser Clan in Konoha nun keine Zukunft mehr hat, aber als Hokage muss ich handeln. In der nächsten Woche wird Sasuke der Prozess gemacht. Das Urteil wird dann binnen eines Monats vollstreckt werden. Aber nun komm Iruka ich lade dich ein zum Ramenessen. Ich lade euch alle ein, meine Freunde."

Ichirakus Ramenstand war schon lange nicht mehr so voll. Sein blonder Stammkunde feierte heute Abend mal wieder richtig. Seit Naruto Hokage geworden ist, hatte er nur noch selten Zeit um bei Ichiraku Ramen zu essen. Die Probleme von Konoha verdrängte Naruto an diesen Abend. Morgen konnte er sich wieder erneut den Kopf zerbrechen über die Akatsuki, Orochimaru und die anderen Feinde Konohas. Ichiraku, der alte Besitzer des Ramenstandes zeigte nun auf eine Sternschnuppe und sagte: „Sieh mal Naruto, eine Sternschnuppe. Schnell wünsch dir etwas." Naruto sah diese Sternschnuppe und er wünschte sich, dass er alle Probleme Konohas beseitigen konnte. Es gab nicht mehr viele freie Plätze in dem Lokal. Auf einen freien Platz setzte sich nun ein Fremder. Gut für Naruto war dieser Mann nicht fremd. Und auch Sakura und Hinata kannten diesen Mann. Sonst aber kannte niemand den Fremden. Der Fremde legte seinen Arm auf Narutos Schulter und sagte laut: „Da kommt man, nach zweieinhalb Jahren wieder nach Konoha und wo findet man den Rokudaime Hokage? Natürlich bei meinen Freund Ichiraku." Jetzt erst bemerkte Naruto den neuen Gast von Ichiraku. Sofort umarmte er ihn und er sagte: „Seit wann bist du wieder in Konoha, Jun?" „Nun Naruto, seit einer Stunde. Ich bin mal wieder in der Gegend. Mit meinen Geschäften läuft es gut, mein Junge. Aber herzlichen Glückwunsch erstmal Naruto. Dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich." Jetzt stand Naruto auf und sagte laut: „Freunde ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen. Eigentlich hätte ich das schon viel früher machen sollen. Dieser blonde Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz ist Jun Uzumaki, mein Onkel." Jetzt schauten alle Freunde von Naruto verblüfft den Fremden an. Der Fremde, der etwas größer war als Naruto hob jetzt die Hand und sagte: „Hallo Leute, nett euch kennen zu lernen." Grinsend sah Naruto jetzt in die verblüfften Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er war ihnen langsam eine Erklärung schuldig. Ruhig schaute er Hinata und Sakura an, dann fing er an zu sprechen: „Also Leute das ist eine längere Geschichte. Jun erschien vor zweieinhalb Jahren in Konoha und sagte mir, wer mein Vater war. Von hier aus könnt ihr ihn auch sehen. Zumindest sein Andenken, denn er opferte sein Leben für unser Dorf kurz nach meiner Geburt. Er war derjenige der den Kyuubi in mir versiegelte. Minato Namikaze, der Yondaime Hokage war mein Vater. Jun ist der jüngere Bruder meiner Mutter Kushina Uzumaki. Mein Vater war mit meiner Mutter zwar zusammen, jedoch waren sie bei meiner Geburt noch nicht verheiratet, deswegen habe ich den Nachnamen meiner Mutter. Es war an der Zeit, dass ihr endlich auch die Wahrheit wisst." Jetzt applaudierten seine Freunde kurz und Neji sagte jetzt: „Ich glaube auch, dass dein Vater stolz auf dich wäre, Naruto. So und jetzt lasst uns noch etwas weiterfeiern."

Die Feier ging noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Naruto freute sich, dass sein Onkel wieder bei ihm war. Jun brachte ihm eine Menge Techniken bei. Erst nachdem Naruto wusste, wer sein Vater war, wollte er noch schneller Hokage werden. Inzwischen konnte Naruto sogar die Techniken seines Vaters. Konoha hatte also wieder einen „gelben Blitz". Aber nur selten setzte Naruto diese Technik ein. Sasuke hätte gegen Naruto im Kampf nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance gehabt, aber Naruto wollte keinen Konoha-nin töten. Als Hokage hatte er den härtesten Job in ganz Konoha. Zwar respektierte ihn jetzt jedermann, aber nun war er für das Schicksal des gesamten Dorfes verantwortlich. Die meiste Zeit musste er Anträge genehmigen oder ablehnen, sich mit dem Ältestenrat treffen und Missionen unter den einzelnen Teams verteilen. Manchmal wurde es Naruto einfach zu viel. Er schaute dann aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Über seine Zukunft, über Konohas Zukunft und über einiges mehr. Nun hatte er sein Ziel erreicht aber was würde ihn noch alles erwarten? Nun, Naruto war auf das schlimmste gefasst. In den nächsten Wochen müsste er mit ansehen, wie einer seiner ehemaligen Teamkameraden enthauptet würde. Vor diesem Tag hatte Naruto schon Angst. An der Gerichtsverhandlung würde er nicht einmal als Schöffe teilnehmen. Durch seinen Kampf war er voreingenommen in diesem Fall. Von Konohas neuen Feinden hatte Naruto noch nichts mitbekommen.

Michael Steiner bekam weit entfernt davon nichts mit. Er flog gerade über die Sahara mit seinem Jäger. Jede Sekunde mit diesem Flugzeug wollte er genießen. Außerdem wollte er noch einen kleinen Waffentest machen. Im Propagandafilm wurden nämlich nicht alle Waffen der Me 333 erwähnt. Micha wollte zunächst das Luftwaffenoberkommando in Berlin anfunken aber ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er sich als Offizier des Tennos natürlich mit Tokio in Verbindung setzen musste. Also befahl er seinen Bordsystem: „CPU, verbinde mich bitte mit dem Oberkommando der kaiserlichen Luftwaffe in Tokio." „Mit wem wollen Sie dort verbunden werden?" „Mit einem zuständigen Offizier, oder General." Langsam wurde das Gespräch über eine sichere Militärleitung aufgebaut. Am andern Ende meldete sich sofort ein Offizier: „General Heisuke Yamashiro, was kann ich für Sie tun." Micha freute sich gleich mit einem General zu sprechen: „Herr General hier ist Major Steiner, 64. Geschwader „Hayabusa". Ich bin gerade auf den Weg zum Träger Soryu im Hades System. Bitte um Erlaubnis meine Primärbewaffnung über der Wüste auf ihre volle Funktionstauglichkeit zu überprüfen." Nun lachte der General laut und sagte: „Sie sind das deutsche Ass, nicht wahr? Erlaubnis erteilt, testen Sie ihr Spielzeug. Yamashiro Ende." Mehr wollte Micha von seinem neuen Oberkommando gar nicht hören. „CPU, aktiviere alle Primärwaffen." „Waffensystemen sind bereit." Micha testete jetzt seine Waffen ausgiebig an den Sanddünen. Nach zwei Minuten sagte er zum Bordsystem: „Ich denke das reicht CPU. Die Zielsuchfunktion der Gausskanonen werde ich eh schon bald testen müssen. Okay lass uns mal etwas mit Mach 90 durch die Gegend fliegen." „Die von der Luftfahrtbehörde maximal zulässige Geschwindigkeit für den Luftraum der Erde beträgt Mach 50." Jetzt lachte Micha laut und sagte: „Na und? Die können mich mal. Ich gebe jetzt Gas."

Das Bordsystem konnte Micha nur vorwarnen. Als Pilot flog Micha immer noch selbst seinen Jäger. Viel Ärger würde der junge Pilot wahrscheinlich nicht bekommen. Militärmaschinen genossen mehr Freiheiten im Luftraum als zivile Maschinen. Mittlerweile war Micha kurz vor Australien. Sein Neutronen-Taychon-Scanner erfasste etwas Merkwürdiges. Micha untersuchte das Signal mehrmals mit seinem System. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Signal. Er sah beim genaueren hinsehen einem heruntergekommenen Flugzeugträger. Für Micha sah dieses Schiff aus wie ein Vorkriegsmodell. „CPU untersuche den Träger dort unten auf Lebenszeichen." Nur zehn Sekunden später war das Bordsystem schon fertig. „Lebenszeichen sind positiv." Micha versuchte nun das Schiff anzufunken. Seine Englischkenntnisse würden hoffentlich ausreichen. „Hier ist Major Michael Steiner, kaiserliche Luftwaffe an den unbekannten Träger. Kann mich jemand hören?" Michas Englisch war verständlich, allerdings konnte man seinen deutschen Akzent deutlich heraushören. Ein paar Sekunden später empfing Micha auch eine Antwort. „Hier ist die U.S.S. Kennedy an den feindlichen, terroristischen Jäger. Sie haben gerade einen großen Fehler begannen. Unsere Vorfahren haben uns gewarnt. Fahren Sie zur Hölle." Jeglicher weiterer Funkverkehr war nun nutzlos. Micha wurde nun freundlich mit Flakfeuer begrüßt. Ein paar Sekunden später flogen auch schon die ersten Raketen auf ihn zu. Ohne große Mühe konnte er den Angriffen ausweichen. „Warnung: Vom Träger starten Abfangjäger" sagte jetzt das Bordsystem. „Identifiziere diese Jäger, CPU" befahl Micha „Grumman F 14 „Super Tomcat" Trägergestütztes Jagdflugzeug. Höchstgeschwindigkeit: ca. 2517 km/h. Bewaffnung: 20mm Kanone, optional bewaffnet mit Phoenix, Sparrow und Sidewinder- Raketen. Bedrohungslevel: minimal." Micha sagte jetzt ruhig: „Anscheinend werde ich trotzdem noch die Gausskanonen testen. Nun gut, lassen wir sie starten." Insgesamt starteten sechs Jäger. Micha beschleunigte sofort durch. Wie vorhergesehen kamen die F-14 Jäger nicht mit seinem Tempo mit. Schnell machte Micha eine Kehrtwende um seine sechs Gegner anzuvisieren. Er wartete bis die Gausskanonen ihr Ziel erfasst hatten. Dann feuerte er seine Waffen ab. Die sechs Jäger explodierten gleichzeitig. Zufrieden stellte Micha fest, dass alles an seinem Jäger funktionierte. Schnell widmete er sich nun dem Träger zu. Sein Radar zeigte ihm sofort die Schwachpunkte des Trägers. Er wusste nun wo die gesamte Hauptmunition und der verbleibende Treibstoff des Trägers gelagert wurden. Mit allen Kanonen feuerte er nun einmal auf dem Träger. Mit einem großen Feuerwerk sank nun der Flugzeugträger. Schnell kontaktierte Micha noch die kaiserliche Marine, ehe er langsam Richtung Orbit flog.

In den restlichen 3 Stunden hatte Micha einen langweiligen Flug vor sich. Zum Glück gab es im 29. Jahrhundert schon einen Autopiloten. Endlich sah Micha die Soryu. Dieser Träger war schon gewaltig. Mit 6,5 km Länge und knapp 1,2 km Breite hatte er schon die Größe eines Schlachtschiffes. Gut 750 Jäger/Bomber konnte dieser Träger maximal transportieren. Über 85 Decks hatte dieses Raumschiff. Gut 120 Jäger konnten pro Minute von dem insgesamt sechs Landebahnen starten. Gekonnt legte Micha eine Musterlandung auf diesen Träger hin. Sofort wurde sein Jäger in den richtigen Hangar geleitet. Micha staunte nicht schlecht. Die Zeros waren in einem Top Zustand und er staunte auch darüber, dass auf einen japanischen Träger deutsche Junkers JU 188 „Stuka" stationiert waren. Eigentlich erwartete er einige alte Vals oder Kate Bomber. Michael Steiner sah schon von weitem den Kapitän dieses Trägers. Mit akkuratem Gleichschritt ging er zu ihm hin und salutierte. Laut sagte er: „Herr Kapitän: Major Michael Steiner vom 64. kaiserlichen Jagdgeschwader, meldet sich zum Dienst." Der Kapitän dieses Trägers hatte schwarze Haare und war etwa Mitte 30. Mit ruhiger Stimme sagte er jetzt: „Rühren Sie sich Major." Natürlich kam Micha dem Befehl sofort nach. „Ich bin Kapitän Shinichi Hasabe, kaiserliche Marine. Ich freue mich, dass jemand wie Sie nun bei uns ist. Von ihnen habe ich nur gutes gehört. Mein Freund Admiral Krüger vom deutschen Träger Poseidon sagte zu mir vor einer Woche: „Steiner alleine ersetzt eine ganze Division." Ich glaube Ihnen dürften nicht mehr viele Abschüsse fehlen. Sie werden der erste Pilot sein, der ein fünfstelliges Abschusskonto vorweisen kann. Nun gut, genug gelobt. Warten sie hier bitte noch etwas. General Maeda von der Luftwaffe wird sie gleich abholen." Zügig verließ der Kapitän wieder das Deck. Micha ging wieder zu seinem Jäger. Zwei junge Piloten waren dort. Einer saß bereits schon frech im Cockpit. So etwas hatte Micha noch nie erlebt. Von weitem hörte er schon die beiden reden. „Wow, Hey Koji schau dir mal dieses Schiff an. Das ist die neue Messerschmitt™. Geil, das Cockpit ist super. Und die Bewaffnung erst. Angeblich soll das Ding sogar wendiger sein als eine Zero." Der junge japanische Pilot, der in Michas Jäger saß hatte blonde Strähnen im Haar und war etwa so groß wie Micha. Er war höchstens 25 Jahre alt. Sein Kamerad war etwas kleiner und hatte pechschwarzes langes Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Er sagte jetzt etwas verärgert: „Taro bist du noch ganz dicht? Einfach in ein fremdes Schiff einzusteigen. Komm bloß raus bevor der Alte etwas davon mitkriegt." Micha schlenderte jetzt langsam zu den beiden und er sagte: „Sagen Sie mal Taro, was würden Sie mit einem solchen Jäger machen, wenn fünf leichte Jäger der Rocianer vor ihnen in ein Asteroidenfeld fliehen?" Erschrocken schauten sich die beiden jetzt um. Michas Rang erkannten die beiden noch nicht, weil er über seiner Uniform einen Messerschmitt Werksanzug trug. Der junge Pilot lachte nun und sagte: „Ich würde Vollgas geben und sie im Asteroidenfeld fertig machen." Frech grinste Micha zurück und er sagte nun: „Falsch. Damit tappen Sie in eine Falle. Im Asteroidenfeld dürfen Sie sich dann alleine mit mehreren kleinen Trägern der Rocianer herumschlagen." Taro antworte jetzt frech: „Also für einen Mechaniker wissen Sie schon verdammt viel. Eigentlich bin ich es ja nicht gewohnt Ratschläge von einem Mechaniker zu bekommen." Jetzt reichte es Micha. Er erkannte nun den Rang und den Nachnamen auf Taros Uniform. Langsam zog er sich nun seinen Overall aus. Koji, der junge Kamerad von Taro schluckte schon. Laut sagte Micha nun: „ Leutnant Taro Myamoto, würden Sie freundlicherweise aus meinen Jäger herauskommen." Langsam erkannte auch Taro, wer da vor ihm war. Sofort standen jetzt er und sein Kamerad stramm vor Micha. „Herr Major. Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Meine Neugier war zu groß. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir meine Dummheit." Micha grinste jetzt. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, hörte man jetzt im Hangar einen lauten Schrei. „MYAMOTO UND SASAKI, WAS HABEN SIE NUN SCHON WIEDER ANGESTELLT? KANN MAN SIE DENN KEINE SEKUNDE ALLEINE LASSEN." Schnell lief ein General jetzt auf die drei zu. Nun salutierten alle vor dem General und Micha sagte laut: „Major Michael Steiner meldet sich zum Dienst. Herr General. Der Leutnant Myamoto hat mich nur respektvoll begrüßt, Herr General." Langsam schaute sich der General jedes Gesicht seiner Offiziere an. Er räusperte sich kurz und meinte dann: „Gut. Ich bin General Kogoro Maeda. Major Sie werden morgen bereits Ihren ersten Einsatz fliegen. Bis dahin haben Sie und ihre beiden Flügelmänner hier Freizeit. Myamoto und Sasaki werden Ihnen alles Wichtige auf diesem Träger zeigen. Bis Morgen, Herr Major." „Bis Morgen dann, Herr General."

Taro Myamoto und Koji Sasaki standen immer noch stramm neben Micha. Ruhig sagte nun Micha: „Rühren Sie sich beide." Ein paar Sekunden später sagte jetzt Taro: „Major darf ich offen mit Ihnen reden?" „Erlaubnis erteilt Taro, was gibt es." Jetzt schaute Taro seinen neuen Vorgesetzten direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Vielen Dank für vorhin. Sie sind echt in Ordnung. Wird eine Freude sein mit Ihnen zu fliegen." Micha grinste nun und sagte: „Jungs wenn wir unter uns sind, dann nennt mich Micha. Und jetzt wäre es wirklich nett von euch, wenn ihr mir mal etwas auf diesem Träger zeigt." Koji lachte jetzt und sagte: „Micha du bist wirklich in Ordnung. Na dann komm mal mit." Die beiden zeigten Micha einiges auf diesem Träger. Dieses Schiff war ja auch so groß wie eine ganze Kleinstadt. Nach Michas kleiner Sightseeingtour, wechselte er noch in seiner Kabine seine Uniform. Seine Galauniform würde er am Abend mit seinen Flügelmännern wirklich nicht brauchen. In der Offiziersmesse würde er nun sicherlich häufiger seine Abende verbringen.

Die Offiziersmesse auf diesem Schiff gefiel Micha. Die Bar war schön groß und es gab eine riesige Auswahl an Getränken, natürlich auch an Cocktails. Taro ging zusammen mit seinem Freund Koji und Micha zu dem Barkeeper. Es war noch nicht sehr viel los an der Bar und so gab es noch genügend freie Plätze. Der Barkeeper war ein etwa älterer Herr mit grauen Haaren. Er grinste sofort als er die drei sah. „Ah wie ich sehe hat unser Chaos-Team Taro und Koji mal wieder Freizeit. Ah…. und Sie sind bestimmt der neue deutsche Pilot. Ich habe schon einiges über sie gehört. Sie sollen das beste deutsche Ass sein. Ich bin Mitsuhide Matsune und ich bin hier der Barkeeper." Micha antwortete jetzt grinsend: „Jawohl, ich bin Major Michael Steiner aber reden Sie mich bitte hier mit Micha an. Und das „Sie" können wir auch weglassen. Also Mitsuhide ich hätte dann gerne ein Bier. In einem großen Glas. Am besten gleich eine Maß, falls du weißt was ich meine." Taro und Kenji schauten beide jetzt mit fragendem Gesicht Micha an. Mitsuhide lachte: „Natürlich weiß ich was eine Maß ist. Was glaubst du wie oft ich schon auf dem Oktoberfest war? Taro und Kenji ihr müsst auch mal eine Maß trinken, damit ihr auch wisst, was das ist." Mitsuhide verschwand kurz und kam dann mit drei vollen Krügen zurück. Das erste was Taro sagte war: „Alter, sind das große Krüge, da geht ja mindestens ein Liter rein. Na dann mal Prost." Als die drei mit ihren Krügen anstießen meinte Micha grinsend: „Taro da geht genau ein Liter rein. Deswegen heißt das auch Maß." Mitsuhide meinte jetzt: „Nur noch eine Sache mir geht langsam das Bier aus. Leider kam bei der letzten Bestellung keines mehr mit. Nun habe ich nur noch zwei Flaschen. Genießt also unser letztes deutsches Bier." Micha seufzte jetzt und meinte: „Das Bier werde ich wirklich genießen. Mitsuhide wehe ihr wechselt die Biermarke. Zufällig ist das meine Lieblingsmarke. Aber jetzt mal etwas anderes: Ich habe hier auf der Soryu eine Menge Stukas gesehen. Aber keine Vals oder Kates. Wisst ihr warum Jungs?" Diesmal war es Koji der als erster antworte: „Ist doch klar Micha. Stukas sind einfach besser bewaffnet und schneller. Jeder hier weiß, dass die Deutschen die besten Sturzkampfbomber bauen. Aber Micha, eine Frage: Konntest du schon die Waffen deines „Babys" alle austesten? Die Me 333 soll ja sogar zielsuchende Gausskanonen haben, oder?" Micha trank noch genüsslich seine Maß Bier aus und sagte dann ruhig: „Mitsuhide bringe mir bitte noch einen Sake. Nun Koji, meine Primärwaffen konnte ich schon testen auf der Erde. Sogar die Zielsuchfunktion. An mehren bewegten Zielen." Taro verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier, als er das hörte. Mit einem staunenden Gesicht fragte er seinen neuen Vorgesetzten: „Wo hast du denn auf der Erde bewegliche Ziele gefunden? So wie ich dich kenne hast du dich nicht mit Drohnen zufrieden gegeben." Micha schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und meinte: „Nein für mich mussten es schon ein paar Jäger der U.S. Navy sein. Sechs F 14 Jäger. Natürlich halten diese alten Vorkriegsjäger nicht mit meinen Tempo mit. Ich beschleunigte schnell auf Mach 30 und wartete bis ich etwa 10 km entfernt war. Dann lud ich die Energie meiner Gausskanonen auf. Das dauert ungefähr drei Sekunden. Die sechs Jäger wurden alle gleichzeitig von mir „durchlöchert". Und der Flugzeugträger hatte natürlich auch keine Chance. Ein konzentrierter Angriff mit allen Waffen und er sank. Aber nun gut, ich denke morgen werde ich die Gausskanonen bestimmt an einigen Rocianern ausprobieren können." Taro meinte jetzt zu Micha: „Ach übrigens auch die Zeros haben jetzt eine Zielsuchfunktion bei ihren Gausskanonen. Allerdings sind unsere Zekes leider etwas schwächer bewaffnet. Wir haben nur zwei 7,5 GW Kanonen, zwei 2,0 GW Kanonen und acht 100 MW Gausskanonen. Dafür sind die Zekes sehr wendig und nicht viel langsamer als die Me Modelle. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Simulationskampf. Wir haben hier einen Simulator in der Messe. Der Kapitän hat in sogar schon auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Du kannst also mit Stukas, Zekes und Messerschmitts fliegen. Sogar mit beiden Modellen. Na was ist? Koji macht bestimmt auch mit." Micha lachte jetzt und sagte: „Warum nicht. Ach ja was sind überhaupt eure Codenamen? Also meiner ist „Iceman"." Koji sagte jetzt kurz: „Hunter" und Taro antworte nur knapp: „Talisman, weil ich Glück bringe." Zügig tranken alle noch aus und dann gingen sie zu den Simulatoren.

Taro sagte jetzt laut: „Hey Jungs schaut uns mal alle zu. Ihr seht gleich einen Testkampf zwischen zwei Zeros und einer Me 333. Mal schauen wie lange wir gegen unsern Major hier bestehen werden." Micha lachte jetzt und sagte: „Viel Glück, ihr zwei." Koji und Taro konzentrierten sich jetzt nur noch auf den Simulator. Auch Micha war angespannt. Jetzt würde er gleich mal sehen, was seine Flügelmänner alles drauf hatten. Sobald sich Micha den Helm aufsetzte, sah er den virtuellen Weltraum vor seinen Augen. Zwei Ziele wurden ihm sofort angezeigt. Taro und Koji waren wirklich gute Piloten. Michas Fernangriff mit seinen 8,8 GW Kanonen wichen sie sofort aus. Natürlich ließ sich auch Micha nicht einfach besiegen. Die Raketen die seine beiden Flügelmänner abfeuerten trafen ihn nicht. Zu schnell konnte er mit seiner Me 333 beschleunigen. Gegen Koji und Taro half Micha nur der Nahkampf, der „Dogfight". Nur bekam er die beiden schlecht vors Korn. Auch seine Zielsuchkanonen halfen ihm nicht weiter. Die Gauss-Energiekugeln waren keine Fire and Forget Raketen. Die Zeros waren viel zu wendig, als das man sie damit treffen konnte. Natürlich konnten auch Taro und Kenji Micha nicht so einfach treffen. Der junge deutsche Pilot musste also in die Trickkiste greifen. Die Zeros kamen nicht mit der Beschleunigung der Me 333 nach. Also flog Micha einen Looping und drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit. Koji tappte in seine Falle. Koji schrie nun laut: „Scheiße" aber Micha behakte ihn schon mit seinen Waffen. Ein paar Treffer konnte Micha landen, aber dann musste er sofort wieder aufpassen. Taro hätte ihn um ein Haar mit allen seinen Waffen getroffen. Außerdem wurde er jetzt von zwei Raketen verflogt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Micha diese Fire and Forget Raketen austricksen. Eigentlich galt das als unmöglich. Aber Micha war kein rocianischer Pilot. Taro und Koji waren wirklich ein eingespieltes Team. Gegen die beiden würde Micha nicht so leicht gewinnen. Natürlich hatte Micha noch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Diese Mal viel Taro auf Michas Fassrolle herein. Auch er wurde ein paar Mal getroffen. Nun entschied sich Micha den Kampf zu beenden. Er zündete die vier Nachbrenner seiner Maschine und flog eine horizontale Schraube. Als er genügend Abstand zu Koji und Taro hatte, machte er eine High-G-Wende. Weder Koji noch Taro rechneten damit. Jetzt wurden beide von Micha durchlöchert. Die „Zermalmer" Kanonen von Micha leisten ganze Arbeit. Beide Zeros waren nun Geschichte, da sie ohnehin schon geschwächt von Michas Angriffen waren. Langsam zog sich nun Taro seinen Helm vom Kopf und sagte: „Micha du bist wirklich ein Top-Ass. Iceman es wird eine Freude sein mit dir zu fliegen." Micha lächelte jetzt und sagte: „Hey auch ihr beide seid ein Spitzenteam. Als Team werden wir diese „Vögel" ganz schon aufmischen. Talisman und Hunter ich glaube ihr beide bringt wirklich Glück. Aber kommt lasst uns noch etwas trinken." Jetzt applaudierten allen in der mittlerweile vollen Offiziersmesse. Noch nie haben sie einen Piloten gesehen der so schnell Taro und Koji besiegt hat. Die beiden waren die besten Piloten auf diesem Träger und deswegen zu Recht in dem 64. Geschwader, dem Elite- Geschwader des Kaiserreiches.

Micha trank noch ein paar Becher Sake zusammen mit Koji und Taro. Kurz nach Mitternacht ging er aber wieder in seine Kabine. Er musste für seinen ersten Einsatz fit sein. Pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr waren alle Piloten bei der Einsatzbesprechung. Der General wartete noch bis alle Piloten sich gesetzt hatten. Dann fing er an: „Meine Damen und Herren, als erstes darf ich Ihnen den neuen Anführer des 64. kaiserlichen Geschwaders vorstellen: Major Michael „Iceman" Steiner wird den Posten von Hauptmann Kusanagi übernehmen. Lassen Sie sich durch sein junges Alter nicht täuschen. Er hat bereits jetzt 9.800 Abschüsse bei über 1.500 Einsätzen. Nicht umsonst trägt er das Reichsverdienstkreuz, das Eiserne Kreuz und das Verwundetenabzeichen. „Iceman" wird zusammen mit „Hunter" und „Talisman" das Team „Taifun" bilden. Das 64. Geschwader besteht aus insgesamt sechzehn 3er Teams und aus dreizehn 4er Teams. Insgesamt haben wir eine Me 333, 59 Zeros und 40 Stukas zur Verfügung. So nun kommen wir zum Einsatz. Das Team Taifun wird die Vorhut bilden. Ca. 1 Parsec von diesem System entfernt haben unsere Langstreckenscanner einige Signale aufgenommen. Wenn sich unsere Vermutungen bestätigen haben wir es mit einem Kreuzerverband der Rocianer zu tun. Rechnen Sie mit 20 leichten Trägern, 35 Korvetten, 40 Zerstören, 10 Flakfregatten, 30 Kreuzern. Bedenken Sie, dass auf fast jedem Schiff Jäger stationiert sind. Die Rocianer würden am liebsten Träger-Träger bauen, wenn Sie das könnten, da Sie ihr Personal regelrecht verheizen. Sie wollen uns durch ihre Anzahl beeindrucken. Wir können das nur durch unsere überlegene Technik ausgleichen. Buddha sei Dank, dass diese Vögel noch nicht so weit technologisch entwickelt sind. Nun wo war ich stehen geblieben……..? Ach ja, weitere Informationen: Sobald Team Taifun fertig ist, werden wir uns überlegen was zu tun ist. Sollten sich unsere Vermutungen bestätigen, werden wir den Rocianer eine schmerzliche Niederlage zufügen. Die Yamato und die Musashi sind nicht weit von hier. Mit der Fuso und der Yamashiro im Rücken werden wir diese Schlacht schon für uns entscheiden. So „Iceman" Sie wissen was zu tun ist. Alle anderen halten sich in Bereitschaft. Meine Herren und meine Damen natürlich, zeigen Sie diesen Vögeln wie unsere „Hayabusas" fliegen. Erteilen Sie ihnen eine Lektion. Hat noch jemand Fragen?" Niemand meldete sich. „Gut dann legen Sie los Team Taifun. Viel Glück." Micha stand auf, salutierte vor dem General und machte sich zusammen mit Koji und Taro auf dem Weg zum Hangar.

Nun würde er seinen ersten richtigen Einsatz mit dem neuen Modell fliegen. Ruhig startete er seine Maschine. Koji und Taro starten auch zusammen mit Micha. Die drei Piloten flogen schön in Formation. Micha sagte jetzt über Funk: „ Hunter und Talisman folgt mir bitte. Ich habe euch die Wegpunkte bereits hochgeladen. Ich gehe nun in den Hyperraumsprung. Geschwindigkeit 1,5 Parsec/Stunde. Bis auf weiteres ist Funkstille. Nur in Notfall funken. Das ist ein Befehl." „Verstanden Iceman. Wir folgen dir" antworteten beide. In nicht einmal einer Stunde waren Micha und seine Flügelmänner schon da. Bis jetzt sah alles noch normal aus. Ein Klasse T Planet war in diesem Sektor. Dieser Planet hatte sogar einen Mond. Aber Michas Langstreckensensoren täuschten ihn nicht. Ruhig sagte er jetzt: „Hunter, Talisman ich kann einige Jäger der Rocianer Orten. Das sind Typ A Jäger. Also leichte Abfangjäger. Sieht aus, als hätten sie schon uns per Langstreckensensor geortet. Es sind ca. 20 Jäger. Wir stellen uns den Kampf. Ladet eure Waffen auf. Begrüßen wir sie mit einem schönen Feuerwerk." „Endlich geht's rund, nicht wahr Iceman?" antwortete jetzt Taro. „Ja Talisman. Achtung dort sind sie." Genau 30 Jäger waren jetzt in Reichweite. Micha feuerte sofort ab. Mit seinen beiden Hauptkanonen erledigte er sofort vier Jäger. Gut acht Jäger schoss er mit seinen Gauskanonen ab. Taro und Koji erledigten beide je neun Jäger. Zwar konnten noch zwei Jäger der Rocianer Raketen abfeuern, aber Micha wich den Raketen ohne Probleme aus. Nach gerade einmal zwei Minuten war der Kampf vorbei. Koji sagte jetzt: „Du bist wirklich gut Iceman. Kommt Jungs, lasst uns zum Punkt B fliegen."

Die drei Piloten unterhielten sich während des Fluges nicht. Micha achtete immer darauf nicht so viel zu funken. Schließlich konnten auch die Rocianer den Funk abhören. Selbst einen verschlüsselten Kanal konnte man knacken. Gut 150.000km vor Punkt B entdeckte Koji etwas Merkwürdiges auf seinen Sensoren. Sofort gab er seinen beiden Kameraden bescheid. „Jungs, ich sehe hier einiges Signale auf meinen Radar. Oh…. Scheiße…. Das müssen ein paar Träger und ein paar Zerstörer sein." Micha überprüfte selbst das Signal und antwortete: „Das sind höchstens ein Träger und zwei Zerstörer. Moment, nein da sind noch zwei Frachter die den Träger beladen. Laut meinen Erfahrungen müsste es ein leichter Träger sein. Der hat ungefähr 50 Jäger an Bord. Wenn die Rocianer dieser Schiffe beladen, dann können die Jäger nicht starten, weil die Frachter beide Landebahnen blockieren. Wir brauchen hier keine Stukas, Jungs. Passt auf: zuerst müssen wir die Kommunikation von den Vögeln lahm legen. Dann kümmern wir uns um den Träger und um die beiden Zerstörer. Und anschließend geht es weiter zu Punkt C. Seid ihr bereit, Hunter und Talisman?" Ein vertrautes Lachen war nun von Taro zu hören. Er sagte: „Aber immer doch Iceman. Treten wir ihnen in den Arsch." Die drei Jäger beschleunigten schnell durch. Die Rocianer sahen sie nicht kommen. Micha sagte jetzt: „Hunter du nimmst den Frachter, Talisman nimmt den hier und ich kümmere mich um den Träger." Bevor die Rocianer merkten was überhaupt los war, feuerte Micha schon wie ein Verrückter auf den Träger. Der Träger hatte nicht einmal seine Schutzschilde aktiv. Michas Zermalmer Kanonen durchschlugen sofort die Panzerung des Trägers. Durch seine Erfahrung kannte Micha diese Schiffe gut genug. Er wusste genau, wo der Hauptreaktor war. Mit einer lauten Explosion wurde dieser Träger nun in zwei Teile gerissen. Auch Koji und Taro hatten mittlerweile mit Leichtigkeit die beiden Frachter vernichtet und zusätzlich legten sie auch die Kommunikationsanlagen der Zerstörer lahm. Die Zerstörer konnten den schnellen Raumjägern nicht gefährlich werden. Gegen drei Jäger waren die rocianischen Zerstörer machtlos. Nun sagte Taro: „Hey Iceman, lass uns noch was übrig." „Keine Sorge Talisman, es ist genügend für alle da. Jungs weiter zu Punkt C."

Micha sah beim Punkt C schließlich den Planeten der Klasse T. Sein Bordsystem meldete sich nun auch. „Ich erfasse Lebenszeichen von diesem Planeten. Nach meinen Informationen sind das keine Rocianer. Dieser Planet ist technologisch weit unterentwickelt. Soll ich die Soryu kontaktieren?" „Später CPU. Ich mache das lieber selbst." Nun blinkte Michas Radar plötzlich auf. Auch Taro und Koji wussten schon bescheid. Das laute Fluchen von Koji war nicht zu überhören. „Verdammt, Iceman und Talisman, mein Radar zeigt mir hier über 100 Ziele an. Ich schlage vor wir verduften." Micha antworte darauf entschlossen: „Negativ Hunter, damit zeigen wir unseren Freunden nur die Position unseres Trägers. Sie haben uns schon erfasst. 50 Jäger nähern sich unserer Position. Oh wir haben es hier mit zwei Trägern und einem schweren Kreuzer zu tun. Jungs, wir müssen sie ablenken. Werdet ihr mit 50 bis 100 Jägern alleine fertig?" Taro antwortete jetzt sofort: „Na klar, aber was hast du vor Iceman?" Entschlossen antwortete Micha jetzt: „Ich kümmere mich um den Kreuzer und um die Träger. Ich muss wenigstens ihr Radar vernichten." Koji schrie jetzt sofort: „Bist du bescheuert. Das ist zu gefährlich." „Das weis ich Hunter aber es ist für mich an der Zeit mit den Engeln zu tanzen. Kümmert euch erst um die Jäger, danach könnt ihr mich unterstützen. Das ist ein Befehl." Beide sagten jetzt: „Pass auf dich auf Iceman." Micha grinste jetzt während er sich den terranischen, blauen Planeten anschaute. Ruhig antworte er zurück: „Hier kommen sie. Team Taifun, jetzt ist es an uns sie fertig zu machen." Taro und Koji sahen jetzt nur noch die Nachbrenner von Michas Jäger. Die beiden Zero Piloten mussten sich aber jetzt schon um ihre rocianischen Freunde kümmern. Schnell näherte sich Micha den Trägern. Die schweren Kanonen des Kreuzers konnten ihn nicht erfassen und feuerten kilometerweit an ihm vorbei. Zu seinem Bordsystem meinte Micha nur noch trocken: „CPU, schnell welcher Träger hat noch Jäger im Hangar?" „Der rechte auf zwei Uhr. Was haben Sie vor?" Micha lachte und sagte: „Ich will mal sehen was dieses Baby kann. CPU, mache eine Zeonrakete scharf. Auf meinen Befehl klinkst du sie aus. Einfach ausklinken." Piepsend meldete sich jetzt die Frauenstimme und antwortete: „Ich weise Sie darauf hin, das Zeonraketen dafür nicht entwickelt wurden. Außerdem ist ein Flug mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch einen geöffneten Hangar sehr gefährlich. Ihre Überlebenschancen stehen bei 3 . Ihr Vorhaben ist nicht logisch. Es entspricht typisch dem menschlichen Denken." Micha meinte darauf: „Na und? Ohne Risiko macht doch das Leben keinen Spaß. Außerdem, wenn sich unsere Truppen immer an die Logik gehalten hätten dann würden in Berlin schon diese Vögel herumlaufen. Also auf meinen Befehl, okay?" „Verstanden." Schnell näherte sich Micha dem Hangar. Mit ca. Mach 4 flog er durch den kleinen Hangar durch. Im richtigen Moment klinkte er seine Rakete aus. Es gab eine Kettenreaktion. Alle Jäger gingen hoch und zusätzlich wurde auch der Reaktor des Trägers dadurch zerstört. Koji und Taro, die immer noch gegen 35 Jäger kämpften staunten nicht schlecht, als sie die Explosion des Trägers sahen. Schnell widmete sich Micha nun dem zweiten Träger zu. Hier hatte er es nicht so einfach. Zuerst überflog er den Träger um aus der Schusslinie des Kreuzers herauszukommen. Micha reduzierte jetzt seine Geschwindigkeit und feuerte aus 1.500 km Entfernung nun seine Waffen ab. Seine Langstreckenzielvorrichtung leiste phantastische Arbeit. Das schwache Schild des Trägers war schon bald Geschichte. Die Panzerung hielt ebenfalls nicht viel aus. Zusätzlich waren die Bordschützen des Kreuzer so dumm, dass auch jetzt noch auf Micha schossen. Natürlich trafen sie nur ihren eigenen Träger und gaben dem Schiff damit den Rest. Jetzt gab es nur noch den schweren Kreuzer. Taro und Koji kämpften immer noch mit den rocianischen Jägern. Micha war in seinem neuen Jäger einfach nicht zu stoppen. Er flog jetzt einmal über den schweren Kreuzer und sofort zerstörte er die vorderen Hauptbatterien des Kampfschiffes. Die Rocianer hatten zum Glück schwache Schutzschilde und Michas 8,8 GW Kanone war zu seinem eigenen Glück einer der stärksten Jägerkanonen die es gab. Mühelos konnten diese Kanonen fast alles zerstören. Die Sekundärbatterien des Kreuzers feuerten weiter auf Micha aber gekonnt wich der junge Pilot aus. Er brachte seine Me 333 auf Geschwindigkeit und bereitete seinen letzten Angriff vor. Er verlangsamte seinen Flug etwas als er ein Rauschen in seinen Funk hörte. Es waren aber nicht Koji oder Taro, nein Micha hörte den Funk des Feindes. Diese Vögel funkten in einer bekannten Sprache. Zwar verstand es Micha schlecht, weil die Rocianer anscheinend die Vokale immer vertauschten und zusätzlich kein richtiges „th" sprechen konnten, aber diese Sprache war eindeutig Englisch. Michas Bordsystem übersetzte sofort: „Wir sind fast kampfunfähig. Ein einzelner Jäger hat das gemacht. Kommunikationssysteme sind auch vernichtet. Verdammt warnen Sie unsere…… oh nein, mehrere Brände auf Deck 3 und 4. Gesamtleistung ist auf 20 und fällt weiter." Micha hörte nun sofort eine andere Stimme über Funk. Diese Person sprach perfekt englisch. „Sie dämlicher Vollidiot was reden Sie da? Ein einzelner Jäger zerstört einen Kreuzer? Schießen Sie diesen Bastard endlich ab." Jetzt hatte Micha genug gehört. Natürlich zeichnete er dieses Gespräch auf. Noch einmal beschleunigte er jetzt durch. Sein Quantum- Protonen- Torpedo würde dem Kreuzer den Rest geben. Der Sprengkopf war zum Glück hitzebeständig. Michas Ziel war nämlich der Hauptantrieb des Kreuzers. Sein Torpedo traf voll ins Schwarze. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion flog der schwere Kreuzer in die Luft. Taro jubelte jetzt: „Wow, du bist ein verrückter Teufelskerl Iceman. Wir sind gerade erst fertig und du machst alleine schon eine kleine Flotte platt. Die anderen Jungs werden Augen machen, wenn sie das erfahren." Micha grinste die beiden Zeros aus der Entfernung nur an.

Michas Freude war nur kurz. Eine Frauenstimme nervte ihn jetzt: „Achtung, Achtung, wir haben ein Leck in dem Thoriumsystem. Ich wechsele auf Ionenantrieb. Ich empfehle die Landung auf dem Planeten zur Reparatur." Auf Deutsch fluchte jetzt Micha laut: „WAS DAS KANN NICHT SEIN? HAT DA JEAMAND BEI MESSERSCHMITT MIST VERBAUT? KOMMT DAS VON DER MEGAFLUXLEITUNG, CPU?" Micha bemerkte gar nicht, dass sein Teamfunk noch eingeschaltet war. Über seinem Bordmonitor wurden ihn alle Probleme angezeigt. Koji und Taro verstanden Micha sofort. Beide konnten perfekt deutsch. Taro fragte Micha jetzt auch auf Deutsch: „Was ist los Iceman?" Langsam versuchte sich Micha zu beruhigen. Seufzend sagte er: „Ich habe ein Problem mit meiner Megafluxleitung. Ich kann es aber selbst auf dem Planeten reparieren. Wenn ich den zuständigen Konstrukteur von Messerschmitt in die Finger bekomme, dann kann er sich von mir etwas anhören. Jungs ich übertrage euch noch eine Aufzeichnung von mir. Spielt sie dem „Alten" vor. Hunter dir gebe ich das Kommando. Sagt dem Alten, was hier los ist. Sollte ich in 24 Stunden nicht auf der Soryu sein, dann schickt ein Team auf den Planeten." Koji antworte jetzt ruhig: „Okay Iceman. Pass auf dich auf. Ich habe die Aufzeichnung erhalten. Wir holen dich da raus." Taro sagte jetzt noch ruhig: „Ey Alter, pass auf dich auf da unten. Viel Glück. Wir sehen uns." Die beiden japanischen Zeros beschleunigten jetzt sofort auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. Micha steuerte jetzt den Planeten an. Die noch unberührte Natur auf diesem Planten war wunderschön. Der Planet hatte genügend Sauerstoff für Menschen. Sogar fünf Prozent mehr wie auf der Erde. Es gab weniger Stickstoff und mehr Edelgase wie z.B. Helium. Auf einer Lichtung fand Micha einen schönen Platz für seine Landung. Entfernt sah er auch eine Siedlung, die etwa die Größe einer kleinen Stadt hatte. Das waren definitiv keine Rocianer. Leider gab es auch Anzeichen der Rocianer auf diesem Planten. Langweilig würde es Micha also bestimmt nicht werden.

Eine Rocianische Infanteriegruppe, die etwas weiter entfernt war, wurde jetzt auf den Jäger aufmerksam. Diese Infanteriegruppe hatte gerade einen harten Kampf hinter sich. Vom ehemaligen Regiment war nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Rocianer nahmen eine Stadt in der Wüste dieses Planten mit großen Verlusten ein. Der Kazekage Gaara konnte viele Rocianer töten. Aber gegen die fortschrittlichen Laser- und Massenkatapult- Waffen der Rocianer kamen sie nicht an. Das Dorf Sunagakure wurde trotzdem eingenommen. Gaara befand sich mit seinen Geschwistern nun auf der Flucht. In Konoha würde man ihn aufnehmen. Er musste auch Naruto, den Hokagen warnen. Mühsam gelang es Gaara noch ein paar Verfolger zu töten. Die neuen Feinde von Suna und Konoha waren zu zahlreich. Wie eine Seuche suchten diese Vogelmenschen den Planeten heim.

Es gab eine Sache, die die Rocianer und die Menschen dieses Planeten gemeinsam hatten. Beide nutzten das Chakra. Nur bezeichneten die Rocianer die Kraft des Planeten nicht als Chakra, sondern als Metatron. Das Metaron ermöglichte es den Rocianer sich schnell fortzupflanzen. Ein rocianisches Weibchen konnte im Jahr viermal Kinder gebären. Meistens drei bis fünf Kinder pro Geburt. Mit zwei Erdenjahren wurden Rocianer geschlechtsreif und mit vier Jahren waren sie ausgewaschen. Zwar lag ihre Lebenserwartung nur bei 30 bis 35 Jahren, aber sie vermehrten sich durch diese Eigenschaft natürlich zahlreich. Die Rocianer lebten wie in einem Ameisen- oder Bienenvolk. Jeder Rocianer arbeitete nicht für sein eigenes Wohl sonder für das Gemeinwohl seines gesamten Volkes. Deswegen war es Rocianer egal mit wem sie sich fortpflanzten. Die Rocianer sahen Sex und die Geburt von Kindern als das Erhalten ihrer Rasse an. Deswegen waren Rocianer bei diesem Thema nie wählerisch.

Micha ahnte nichts von dieser Tatsache. Er musste sich nun mit einem anderen Problem herumschlagen. Drei Männer, die wie Menschen aussahen und 50 Rocianer. Zum Glück hatte sein Nanoanzug eine Phasendeckung eingebaut. Damit konnte er sich erstmal tarnen. Er würde es den Rocianern schon zeigen. Mit geladenem Sturmgewehr wartete Micha auf eine günstige Situation.


	2. Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund

Im Jahr 2810 nach Christus hatte sich auf einem blauen Planeten in einem Sonnensystem der Milchstraße viel verändert

Kapitel 1: Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund.

Gaara, Kankuro und Naruto ahnten noch nichts von dem unbekannten Piloten. Wie ein Verrückter redete Gaara auf Naruto ein. Der blonde Hokage ahnte sofort das schlimmste. Gaara war auch als Kazekage kein Mann vieler Worte. Die Leute aus Suna liebten ihren Kazekage aber trotzdem. Wie ein Wasserfall redete nun Gaara laut auf Naruto ein: „Naruto, sie müssen Temari haben. Wir haben sie verloren, sie kämpfen mit anderen Waffen. Im Nahkampf sind sie schwach, aber im Fernkampf. Außerdem besitzen sie große Tiere aus Eisen, die ganze Städte vernichten können….. Suna ging in einer einzigen Stunde unter….. mein Heimatdorf, es gleicht nun dem sandigen Boden der Wüste. Naruto ich bitte dich, helfe uns Temari zu finden. Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren. Sie ist meine große Schwester. Bitte Naruto." Unaufhaltsam liefen die Tränen von Gaaras Wangen hinunter. Naruto umarmte ihn einfach und sagte nichts. Kein Wort von Naruto hätte Gaara jetzt trösten können. Nach einer kurzen Weile hatte sich der Kazekage beruhigt. Ruhig sagte jetzt Naruto: „Gaara ich helfe euch. Kommt lasst uns gehen." Langsam verschwanden nun die drei Männer.

Micha wollte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht trauen. Das waren Menschen und sie sprachen japanisch. Natürlich verstand Micha jedes Wort. Nicht nur diese Fremden hatten ein Problem. Nun hatte auch Micha ein gewaltiges Problem: Auf diesem Planeten wimmelte es vor Rocianern. Die Vogelmenschen wollten diesen Planeten unbedingt erobern. Aber warum wollten die Rocianer gerade diesen Planeten? Immerhin befand sich der Planet direkt in einem Grenzbereich zu den konförderierten Systemen. Zum Glück hatten weder die Rocianer noch die fremden Menschen den Jäger von Micha bemerkt. Nur wie lange würde Michas Glück anhalten? Der deutsche Pilot musste handeln. Per Nanouplink war er noch mit seinem Bordsystem verbunden. Obwohl CPU manchmal nervte, war sie Micha trotzdem eine gute Hilfe. Im Moment freute sich Micha sogar, ihre Stimme zu hören. „Achtung passen Sie auf. Mehrere Personen nähern sich ihrer Position. Etwa 40 Personen. Oh…. 39 Personen. Eine Personen weist eine andere Kennzeichnung auf. Diese Person ist ein weiblicher Mensch, alle anderen sind Rocianer." Kurz grinste Micha jetzt zurück und leise flüsterte er in sein Headset: „CPU, weibliche Menschen sind Frauen….ich glaube ich sollte dich mal updaten…. Halte mich auf den Laufenden. Ich schaue mir das einmal an."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Micha bei der Gruppe Rocianern war. Die junge, blonde Frau flüchtete vor Angst. Sie hatte schreckliches miterlebt. Manchmal griff sie die Rocianer mit einer seltsamen Attacke an. Zwar konnte sie so schon etliche Rocianer töten aber langsam hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Keuchend flüchte sie nur von den Vogelwesen. Die hellen gelben Strahlen, der Massenkatapult Gewehre schlugen neben ihr ein. Ein Granate die nicht weit hinter ihr explodierte, brachte sie schließlich zu Fall. Temari wusste, dass dies ihr letzter Sturz sein würde. Die Kunoichi aus Suna fiel aber nicht auf den harten Boden. Von einer unsichtbaren Macht wurde sie sanft aufgefangen. Verdutzt blickte sie sich jetzt um. Es war wirklich niemand zu sehen. Drei Sekunden später hörte man nur noch Schreie aus dem Wald. Ein paar gelbe und grüne Blitze erhellten nun die Umgebung. Mit den ersten 10 Gegnern hatte Micha kurzen Prozess gemacht. Sein Xenotronium-Energie Katana half dem Offizier bei dem restlichen 20 Gegnern im Nahkampf. Durch seinen Nanoanzug war er den Feinden überlegen. Micha konnte auch seine Geschwindigkeit kurz erhöhen. Außerdem leistete das eingebaute Röhrenbeck-Sprungsystem gute Arbeit. Mit diesem System konnte sich Micha über kurze Strecken fast schon teleportieren. Mit einer hohen Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit konnte er durch dieses System verdammt schnell im Kampf seine Position wechseln. Seine Tarnung musste Micha beim Angriff natürlich beenden. Jeder konnte ihn nun sehen.

Naruto, Gaara und Kankuro nahmen sofort eine Kampfformation an. Zwar hat dieser komische Fremde Temari gerade das Leben gerettet, aber das „Warum?" wusste noch keiner. Gaara hatte noch nie einen solchen Kämpfer gesehen. Aus dem „Nichts" tauchte er auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden veranstaltete er ein Blutbad unter den Vogelwesen. Seine komischen Waffen schossen mit farbigen Blitzen und sein Schwert glühte in einer grellen weisen Farbe. Naruto sagte sofort laut: „Wer bist du?" Micha blickte den vor ihm stehenden Mann an und langsam legte er nun seine Waffen ab. Laut sprach der deutsche Offizier nun: „ Mein Name ist Major Michael Steiner, kaiserliche japanische Luftwaffe. Registrierungsnummer: 85 08 18 0049 2785 08. Ich komme in Frieden. Mein Land und seine Verbündeten kämpfen schon seit Jahren gegen diese Vogelwesen, gegen diese Rocianer. Ich sah, dass diese Dame in Not war und deswegen musste ich ihr helfen." Gaara schrie jetzt: „Und das sollen wir dir glauben? Wer garantiert uns, das…. das dieser Kerl uns nicht reinlegt?" In Gaaras Gesicht, sah Micha schon die Spuren des Krieges. Der rothaarige, junge Mann vor ihm musste Schreckliches erlebt haben. Die Spuren und die Sprache des Krieges kannte Micha aus eigener Erfahrung. Micha konnte Gaara verstehen. Er hätte in seiner Situation nicht anders reagiert. Ruhig atmete Micha nun einen Zug der frischen Luft ein, dann sagte er: „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Ich sah wie diese Frau, mehrere Rocianer auf ihrer Flucht tötete. Wir haben beide den gleichen Gegner, warum sollte ich euch bekämpfen? Ich habe meine Waffen bereits vor euch abgelegt….." Naruto hob jetzt seine Hand und sagte: „Du bist ein guter Kämpfer. Angesichts der Situation können wir jeden Verbündeten brauchen. Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, der Rokudaime Hokage und der höchste Mann in Konoha. Komme mit uns nach Konoha. Dort können wir alles weitere besprechen. Ich garantiere dir deine Sicherheit in Konoha. Zumindest von meinen Leuten wirst du nichts zu befürchten haben." Micha ahnte schon, dass dieser Mann mit dem Hut und den langen Mantel wohl ein Anführer sein müsste. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was ein Hokage ist aber sofort verbeugte er sich tief. Ruhig sagte er nun: „Euer Gnaden ich danke Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft und für Eurer Vertrauen. Natürlich werde ich Eure Einladung annehmen, aber eine große Bitte hätte ich noch an Euch: Mein Jäger wurde beschädigt und ich müsste ihn reparieren. Darf ich meinen Jäger in Eurer Siedlung reparieren? Mit einem intakten Jäger könnte ich Euch noch besser unterstützen." Verdutzt schaute ihn jetzt Naruto an. Lächelnd sagte er: „Ähm… ein Jäger muss wohl eine Art Waffe sein, oder? Nun gut ich gebe dir die Erlaubnis dazu. Und noch etwas: Rede mich bitte nicht in der dritten Person an. So eine Ehre habe selbst ich nicht verdient." Über Narutos Bescheidenheit war Micha erleichtert. Zufrieden antwortete er: „Ich danke Ihnen Hokage-sama." Gaara sprach jetzt sofort: „Wo ist dein Jäger? Zeig uns diese Waffe!" Micha nickte nur und führte seine neuen Verbündeten zu seiner Messerschmitt.

Naruto machte sofort große Augen. Vom respektvollen und mächtigen Hokage konnte Micha jetzt wirklich nichts mehr sehen. Wie ein kleines Kind fragte jetzt Naruto: „Was kann man damit machen? Kann man damit auch fliegen? So wie ein Vogel?" Micha konnte sich ein Lächeln wirklich nicht verkneifen. Lässig sagte er nun: „Ja Hokage-sama, damit kann man fliegen und noch vieles mehr." Plötzlich grinste Naruto jetzt. Mit einem komischen Grinsen sagte er jetzt: „Du darfst deinen Jäger in Konoha reparieren. Allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich will mit dir fliegen." Gaara, Kankuro und Temari schauten sich jetzt nur noch den blonden Hokagen an. Grinsend schüttelten die drei Geschwister nur noch ihre Köpfe. Micha lachte jetzt erst einmal. Als er sich kurz beruhigte meinte er: „Gut, es wird aber eng werden. Das ist nur ein Ein-Mann- Jäger, aber na ja der Flug wird ja nur kurz sein. Ach ja, Sie können mir dann auch gleich einen Platz zeigen, wo ich damit landen kann, Hokage-sama." Fröhlich rief Naruto jetzt: „Klasse, ach ja du bist in Ordnung. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass wir dir trauen können und mein Instinkt hat sich noch nie getäuscht. Ach ja: Lass das Hokage-sama weg. Nenne mich Naruto, okay?" Irgendetwas hatte dieser junge blonde Mann an sich. Auch Micha kam sofort mit dem Blonden gut zurecht. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie vertraute auch er Naruto. Ruhig und gelassen antwortete Micha seinen neuen blonden Freund: „Okay Naruto dann steig einmal ein. Ach ja, du kannst mich mit Micha anreden. Alle meine Freunde machen das. Oh Moment, ich steige zuerst ein, dann musst du dich auf meinen Schoß setzen. Anders geht es leider nicht."

Naruto nickte Micha nur stumm zu. Langsam stieg Micha jetzt ein. Mit einem Handzeichen gab er seinen neuen Freund bescheid nachzukommen. Naruto stieg etwas tollpatschig ein und landete unbequem auf Michas Schoß. Der deutsche Pilot sagte nun verärgert: „Naruto ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du deine Hand „DA" weg nehmen könntest." Langsam stieg die Schamesröte nun in Narutos Gesicht. Dummerweise fasste er mit seiner Hand genau in Michas Schritt. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog der Hokage nun blitzschnell seine Hand zurück. Mit einem leisen: „Gomen" entschuldigte er sich sofort verlegen. Ruhig meinte Micha: „Ist schon gut. Kann mal passieren. Nur mag ich Berührungen von anderen an dieser „Stelle" nicht so besonders. Zumindest nicht von jeden. Aber egal. Lass uns fliegen." Nur leicht nickte ihm jetzt Naruto zu. Sofort meldete sich das Bordsystem und fragte Micha: „Was wollen Sie als nächstes tun?" „CPU starte die Hilfstriebwerke. Nur die Hilfstriebwerke. Leistung auf 5 reduzieren. Aktiviere Anti-Grav Modus. Deaktiviere die Haupttriebwerke. Keine Sorge wir fliegen nicht weit." Ohne weitere Worte startete das intelligente Bordsystem die Triebwerke. Ganz langsam hob Micha ab. Naruto staunte jetzt als er Konoha aus der Luft sah. Ruhig sagte er: „Von hier oben sieht alles kleiner aus. Das muss schön sein so zu fliegen." Micha lächelte nur und sagte: „Ja Naruto, das Fliegen macht schon Spaß. Höher kann ich aber nicht fliegen, ich will nicht vom Radar der Rocianer erfasst werden. Wir fliegen gerade über dein Dorf. Wo soll ich landen?" Naruto sagte jetzt: „Was wir sind schon da? Das war aber ein kurzer Flug. Ähm….. lande auf den großen Platz hier. Das sollte doch gehen, oder?" „Natürlich Naruto da pass ich zehnmal rein, mit meiner „Süßen"." Jetzt meldete sich auch das Bordsystem zu Wort: „Wenn meinen Sie mit „Süßen"." Micha und Naruto mussten jetzt beide lachen. „Mensch CPU ich meine natürlich dich und die Me 333 damit." Es dauerte etwas bis das intelligente System antwortete: „Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen, Major." Zehn Sekunden später landete Micha schon in Konoha. Alle Leute starrten nur noch auf den Raumjäger.

Die Bürger Konohas waren erleichtert als sie Naruto sahen, der zuerst aus dem Jäger ausstieg. Naruto sprach sofort zu den Bürgern: „Hört mir zu: Dieser Mann, Michael Steiner ist unser Verbündeter. Er hat uns gegen einen neuen Feind geholfen und sein eigenes Leben eingesetzt um jemanden von uns zu retten. Ich möchte, dass ihr ihn alle akzeptiert. Er wird auf diesen Platz seinen Jäger reparieren, damit er uns gegen weitere feindliche Angriffe helfen kann. Ich werde mit ihm und den Rat heute Abend alles Weitere abklären." Die Bürger nickten ihren Hokage nur stumm zu. Micha stieg kurz darauf aus seinem Jäger aus und verbeugte sich kurz vor der Bevölkerung. Danach fing er sofort an, seinen Jäger zu reparieren. Inzwischen schauten ihm Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi Jiraya, Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura und Choji zu. Micha kannte sich zum Glück mit der Technik seines Jägers etwas aus. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Megafluxleitung fand. Was er dort sah, konnte er nicht fassen. Am liebsten hätte er den zuständigen Ingenieur erschossen. An dem 60 Millionen DM Jäger war anstatt einer 75mm² starken Xentroniumleitung eine 1,5mm² starke Kupferleitung verbaut. Laut fluchte jetzt Micha: „VERDAMMT. DEN INGENIEUR BRINGE ICH UM. SO ETWAS VERANTWORTUNGSLOSES. DIESER VERDAMMTE JÄGER KOSTET ÜBER 60 MILLIONEN UND AN DER WICHTIGSTEN STELLE WIRD EIN STÜCK KUPFERDRAHT IM WERT VON 30 PFENNIGEN VERBAUT. VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE NOCH MAL." Laut trat Micha mit seinen Fuß gegen seinen Jäger. Allerdings brachte ihm das, abgesehen von einem leicht schmerzenden Zeh, keinen weiteren Nutzen. Völlig verdutzt schauten ihn nun alle Konoha-nins an. Micha riss sich von seinem Anzug einige Knöpfe ab und schmolz sie mit seinem kleinen Bogenschweißgerät ein. Die Knöpfe seines Anzuges waren aus Xentronium. Micha kratze in den Boden eine kleine Linie und goss dann das geschmolzene Metall hinein. Der Draht war nicht sehr lang, aber er war wenigstens 5mm dick. Damit konnte Micha die Verbindung überbrücken. Der Pilot konnte seinem Bordsystem danken. Ohne die rechtzeitige Warnung von CPU wäre er wahrscheinlich schon tot. CPU reparierte auch mit dem automatischen Reparatur System das kleine Leck im Thoriumsystem. Micha war so nicht mehr auf den Ionenantrieb angewiesen. Endlich funktionierten wieder seine Interphasentriebwerke. Zufrieden wischte er sich den Schweiß von seiner Stirn ab. Die Mittagssonne brannte heiß über Konoha. Kiba ging nun zu Micha und meinte: „Also so wild habe ich noch nie einen Fluchen gehört. Geht dein komisches Gerät wieder? Wenn ja, dann folge mir bitte. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Micha antwortet nur knapp: „Ja alles geht wieder. Ich folge dir dann einmal."

Von Kiba wurde Micha in den großen Versammlungssaal des Ältestenrates geführt. Naruto und ein paar ältere Herren warteten dort auf ihn. Das Pilotenass erkannte sofort wer zum Ältestenrat gehörte. Politiker waren wohl im ganzen Universum gleich. Naruto erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schon war es im gesamten Saal leise. Laut sprach der Hokage nun: „Verehrte Ratsmitglieder, dieser junge Mann hier ist Michael Steiner. Er ist unser neuer Verbündeter gegen die Rocianer. Diese Vogelwesen sind außerirdische Invasoren. Auch mit all unseren Shinobis haben wir keine Chance gegen sie. Im Nahkampf sind sie uns unterlegen, dafür sind uns in ihrer Anzahl überlegen. Zudem können ihre Waffen sehr weit feuern. Sunagakure fiel in wenigen Stunden und auch unsere Verbindungen zu anderen Städten sind abgebrochen. Die Rocianer werden jeden auf diesem Planeten töten. Als Hokage ersuche ich Michael Steiner-sama daher mit einer Bitte: Geben Sie Ihren Vorgesetzten, Ihren Herrschern über unsere Lage bescheid. Unser Volk braucht Hilfe. Sie und ihre kaiserliche Luftwaffe haben die Technik um diese Vogelwesen zu besiegen. Michael Sie kommen von einem anderen Planeten, aber Sie sind wie ich ein Mensch. Wir Menschen sollten brüderlich zusammenhalten gegen solche außerirdischen Invasoren. Werden Sie den 25.000 Bewohnern von Konoha helfen?" Die Mitglieder des Rates waren sprachlos. Naruto verbeugte sich nicht nur, nein er wagte es sich nicht einmal mit seinem Haupt auf den jungen Piloten zu blicken. Noch nie wurde Micha so demütig und respektvoll um etwas gebeten. Eine politische Entscheidung konnte er aber nicht treffen. Er war weder Kaiser noch Reichskanzler. Tief holte Micha jetzt Luft und sagte laut: „Hokage-sama erheben Sie sich bitte. Ihr Vertrauen in meine Person schmeichelt mir. Sie sind ein guter und respektvoller Herrscher. Ich sage meine nächsten Worte jetzt als Major der kaiserlichen Luftwaffe und als ein freier Mensch: „Wir werden euch helfen". Was meine Vorgesetzten dazu sagen interessiert mich nicht. Ich könnte selbst nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen, wenn ich euch im Stich lassen würde. Ich werde meinen Vorgesetzten alles über euch erzählen. Mir Verstärkung werde ich zurückkommen. Wir werden euch retten. Das Verspreche ich euch." Der gesamte Rat verbeugte sich nun vor Micha. Naruto stand langsam auf und sagte ruhig: „Ich werde dir meinen Stellvertreter, meinen Sannin Neji Hyuuga mitschicken als Botschafter von Konoha. Er ist bereit für die Reise zu deinen Leuten. Bist du auch bereit?" Grinsend sagte Micha: „Mein Jäger ist wieder einsatzbereit. Ich bin bereit." „Gut Micha." Ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann kam nun auf die beiden zu. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Micha und meinte: „Neji Hyuuga, nett Sie kennen zu lernen." Lässig sagte Micha jetzt: „Nenn mich Micha, Neji okay?" Neji nickte ihm nur kurz zu. „Gut Neji dann folge mir bitte. Naruto ich komme wieder. So schnell ich kann. Versprochen." Der Hokage gab dem Pilotenass noch die Hand und sagte nur kurz: „Wir sehen uns." Danach ging Micha mit Neji zu seinem Jäger.

Nach einem etwas unbequemen Start, befanden sich die Beiden schnell im Orbit. Der Anblick seines Planeten brachte sogar Neji ins staunen. Leise sagte er: „So sieht also die Erde aus….."Sofort schaute Micha Neji an und fragte ihn: „Ihr nennt eueren Planeten Erde? Und eueren Mond, nennt ihr wahrscheinlich auch „Mond". Neji unsere beiden Völker haben mehr gemeinsam als du denkst. Aber halte dich nun fest ich muss schnell beschleunigen." Sofort startete Micha seine Antriebe. Obwohl seine Megafluxleitung alles andere als einsatztauglich war, flog er mit der maximalen Sturmgeschwindigkeit von 3,15 Parsec/ Stunde. Jede Minute zählte. Schnell erreichte Micha die Soryu. Von den Fluglotsen wurde er sofort begrüßt. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Micha mit der Landung. Er funkte nun den Kapitän an. Schließlich musste er den Besuch eines Diplomaten auf der Soryu ankündigen. Fröhlich meldete sich schon der Kapitän am anderen Ende. „Was kann ich für Sie tun Major?" „Kapitän Hasabe ich bin nicht alleine auf meinen Schiff. Ich habe den Diplomaten Neji Hyuuga vom Dorf Konoha am Bord. Seine Leute kämpfen auch gegen die Rocianer und erbitten uns um Hilfe. Sie sind Menschen, genau wie wir. Ich möchte, dass Neji mit den größten Respekt empfangen wird. Ich selbst übernehme die Verantwortung für ihn. Habe ich Landeerlaubnis, Kapitän?" Mit zitternder Stimme meldete sich nun der Kapitän der Soryu zurück: „Major Steiner, Sie sind wirklich für Überraschungen gut. Landen Sie ruhig, aber geben Sie mir ihren Gast." Micha schaute nun Neji an und sagte: „Rede mit ihm er ist der Anführer dieses riesigen Trägers. Sprich einfach ganz normal, er kann dich hören." Etwas unsicher sagte nun Neji: „Kapitän Hasabe, Sie sind der Anführer dieses großen Kolosses richtig?" „Ja, das ist richtig" antwortete der Kapitän nur knapp. „Mein Name ist Neji Hyuuga, ich bin der erste Sannin von Konoha und damit der stellvertretende Herrscher über Konoha. Mein Hokage schickt mich um Ihr Volk um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich möchte bitte mit Ihnen und allen weiteren Anführern auf diesem Schiff sprechen. Bitte hören Sie mich an." Ganz ruhig antwortet nun der Kapitän: „Neji Hyuuga-sama ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie auf meinen Schiff respektvoll und freundlich behandelt werden. Hasabe Ende." Micha war schon im Landeanflug. Sekunden später rollte er langsam mit seiner Me 333 zu seinem Stammplatz im Hangar.

Taro, Koji, General Maeda und Kapitän Hasabe warteten schon im Hangar. Neji stieg als erster aus und sofort verbeugte er sich respektvoll vor seinen neuen Verbündeten. Micha stieg wenige Sekunden danach aus und salutierte sofort vor seinem General. „Mission abgeschlossen, Herr General. Wurde Ihnen meine Aufzeichnung gezeigt?" Der General starrte Micha nur an und sagte monoton: „Ja Major und gerade das macht mir Sorgen. Aber nun gut. Neji Hyuuga, so war doch Ihr Name? Wir werden Sie nun anhören. Bitte folgen Sie mir und den Kapitän. Noch etwas Iceman, gerade war ein Ingenieur von Messerschmitt bei mir. Er wollte sich ihre Me 333 anschauen. Sicherlich haben Sie ihm etwas zu sagen. Laut Talisman war Ihr „unfreiwilliger" Ausflug kein menschliches Versagen." Ohne sich ein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen meinte Micha: „Darauf können Sie einen lassen, Herr General. Diesen Kerl nehme ich mir ordentlich zur Brust. Neji bitte folge dem General." Neji schaute Micha nur kurz an und meinte: „Hai Micha-sama". Stumm ging Neji dann langsam mit dem General und den Kapitän mit. Von weitem erkannte Micha schon den Messerschmitt- Ingenieur. Zu Koji und Taro sagte er nur: „Jungs, ich freue mich euch zu sehen. Wir treffen uns gleich in der Messe. Ich habe jetzt noch etwas zu klären mit diesem Herrn hier." Die beiden jungen Piloten nickten ihm kurz zu. Mit stechendem Gleichschritt ging Micha nun auf dem Ingenieur zu. Er gab ihm freundlich die Hand und sagte: „Wir müssen reden. Unter vier Augen in meiner Kabine."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide in Michas Kabine waren. Micha redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum. „Erklären Sie mir nur, WIESO ich DAS bei meiner Megafluxleitung finde? Wird bei Messerschmitt jetzt gespart? An der wichtigsten Stelle? SEID IHR NOCH GANZ DICHT? WEGEN DEM MIST HÄTTE ICH DRAUFGEHEN KÖNNEN." Sofort sah der Ingenieur den Kupferdraht. Diese Nachricht war ein Schock für ihn. Er antwortete Micha stotternd: „Wir…… werden noch einmal überprüfen……. Hier hat jemand unverantwortlich geschlampt. Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für diesen Fehler entschuldigen. Ich versichere Ihnen auch, dass der bzw. die schuldigen Mitarbeiter mit innerbetrieblichen Maßnahmen rechnen müssen. Keine Sorge ich werde sofort Ihren Jäger fachgerecht reparieren. Zufällig habe ich einen Satz Xenotroniumkabel mit an Bord. Bitte nehme Sie meine Entschuldigung an." Demütig verbeugte sich der Ingenieur jetzt vor Micha. Ruhig sagte Micha jetzt: „Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass sich das auf keiner Me 333 noch einmal wiederholt. Sie können nichts dafür, wenn andere Fehler machen. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen kleinen Ausbruch von vorhin. Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, das Sie mein Schiff so schnell wie möglich reparieren?" „Ja, ich werde es sofort reparieren." Jetzt gab Micha den Ingenieur erneut seine Hand und sagte: „Ich muss noch einige Sachen erledigen während Sie mein Schiff reparieren. Noch etwas, Sie sind echt in Ordnung. Wir sehen uns, Ciao." Kurz darauf befand sich Micha schon mit Taro und Koji in der Offiziersmesse der Soryu wieder.

Auf Konoha hatte Naruto hingegen andere Sorgen. Irgendwie ahnte er etwas. Er wusste nicht wie er es sich selbst erklären konnte. Diese neuen Gegner, diese Rocianer würde er nicht mit seinen Techniken besiegen können. Was Naruto am meisten störte war diese Ruhe. Der Wind streichelte leicht die Blätter der Bäume, Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt umher und nichts passierte. Naruto hatte Angst. Gewaltige Angst. Er wollte nicht das verlieren, was er liebte. Zu viel Leid musste er schon in seinem Leben ertragen. Der Hokage fragte sich, wann es endlich aufhören würde? Wann würde er kein Leid mehr erdulden müssen? Diese Frage stellte er sich schon seit einigen Jahren. Die Antwort darauf war schlicht: Nur der Tod würde einen Menschen von seinen körperlichen und seelischen Leiden erlösen. Doch der Preis dafür war hoch. Der Tod kostete das eigene Leben. Naruto musste wie jeder andere Mensch, wohl oder übel auch die schlechten Zeiten überstehen. Als Hokage wurde er gebraucht in Konoha. Jeder vertraute ihm, jeder respektierte ihn. Naruto wusste, dass er gerade jetzt in dieser Situation Rückgrat zeigen musste. Er musste Lächeln können obwohl er in seiner Situation eher weinen würde. Suna und viele andere Dörfer waren zerstört. Konoha schien noch die einzige Bastion dieses Planeten zu sein. Was wäre Naruto für ein Hokage, wenn er nicht bis zum letzten Tropfen seines Blutes kämpfen würde? Nein, Naruto musste handeln. Die drei Stunden, die er alleine in seinem Büro mit seinen Gedanken verbracht hatte, reichten aus. Mit einem entschlossenen Gang ging Naruto nun zu Gaara, der in seinem Haus wartete. Kankuro und Temari begrüßten Naruto sofort. Der blonde Chaos-Hokage sagte gleich: „Leute egal was passiert, wir werden nicht kampflos untergehen. Wir sind die letzten Menschen auf diesen Planeten. Die Rocianer warten noch mit ihren Angriff. Rechnet damit, dass sie in Massen kommen werden. Ich hoffe, Micha bringt bis dahin seine Kameraden mit. Gaara, Kankuro und Temari: Ihr habt schreckliches erlebt. Und….. ich konnte euch …… als Hokage…… als euer Verbündeter nicht helfen….. zu schnell waren unsere Feinde. Freunde zeigen wir diesen Vogelmenschen, dass wir den Titel Shinobis zu Recht tragen." Gaara ging stumm nach vorne und umarmte Naruto einfach. Nur ein schlichtes: „Danke Naruto" kam aus seinem Mund. Temari und Kankuro gaben Naruto nur freundschaftlich ihre Hand. Die Stille wurde plötzlich von Gaaras knurrenden Magen unterbrochen. Alle, selbst Gaara lachten nun. Grinsend sagte Naruto nur: „Leute ich habe noch etwas Ramen übrig, ihr seid meine Gäste also schlagt ordentlich zu." Temari fand das Naruto etwas untertrieb. In Narutos Kühlschrank gab es nur Ramen. Aber den wahrscheinlich letzten drei Suna-nins war jedes Essen im Moment recht. Schnell waren alle vier versorgt. Gaara und Naruto unterhielten sich nach dem Essen gerade über die Verteidigung des Dorfes, als Kankuro plötzlich rief: „Gaara und Naruto schaut mal aus dem Fenster raus. Was ist das?" Dem Kazekage und dem Hokage blieb der Atem stehen. Noch nie hatte Naruto eine solche Waffe gesehen. Die weisen Kugeln flogen direkt in das Gefängnis. Sofort wurden Mauern aus dem Gefängnis gesprengt und halb Konoha wurde von einer Staubwolke überdeckt. Naruto wollte es nicht glauben. Er rief Gaara noch schnell zu: „Ich sehe mir das an, Leute…. ich muss mir das einfach ansehen. Bis gleich." Bevor auch nur einer der Anwesenden etwas sagen konnte, war Naruto schon verschwunden. Der „gelbe Blitz" aus Konoha war schon vor Ort.

Vom Gefängnis war nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Hälfte des Gebäudes stand nicht mehr. Tote Gefangene lagen unter den Trümmern. Der Staub erschwerte das Atmen. Die wenigen überlebenden Gefangenen sahen in dieser Situation ihre Chance. Fast alle flohen. Naruto störte es nicht. Wohin sollten die Gefangen auch fliehen? In die Klauen der Rocianer? Außerdem würde es hier schon bald vor Anbu-Einheiten wimmeln. Nur eine Zelle interessierte Naruto am meisten. Die Tür dieser Zelle war zerstört. Das Bett aus Metal stand gerade noch auf dem Boden. Eine Decke gab es nicht mehr. Auch das Gitterfenster existierte nicht länger. Der Insasse konnte sich nun über einen Panorama- Blick freuen. Ein spartanischer Stuhl stand noch an der Wand, zusammen mit einem schlichten hölzernen Tisch. Naruto war erleichtert, dass er noch den Insassen der ehemaligen Hochsicherheitszelle fand. Sasuke Uchiha hockte auf den alten Holzstuhl und verzog nicht einmal eine Miene. Er schien Naruto zuerst gar nicht zu bemerken. Naruto schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Der Hokage fragte sich, warum Sasuke nicht abhaute? Lange konnte sich Naruto darüber aber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Sasuke drehte sich zu ihm um und meinte trocken: „Naruto, eure Luft im Gefängnis stinkt zwar bis zum Himmel aber „so" hättet ihr wirklich nicht lüften müssen." Erst langsam realisierte Naruto den Sarkasmus und die Ironie in Sasukes Stimme. Für Sasuke war das untypisch. Naruto hatte noch nie einen Witz von Sasuke gehört. Nie lachte Sasuke. Er war immer kaltherzig und jetzt in dieser Situation machte er einen Witz? Bevor Naruto weiter nachdenken konnte sagte Sasuke: „Bist du gekommen um mich zu besuchen oder um mir einfach ins Gesicht zu starren? Keine Sorge ich haue nicht ab. Wohin auch sollte ich schon fliehen? An keinen Ort könnte ich lange bleiben. Und ich werde leider auch nicht mehr von jedem Gegner respektiert. Es gibt leider auch eine Person, die nicht einmal ernsthaft gegen mich kämpft. Also Naruto was ist?" Der böse Ton von Sasuke entging Naruto nicht. Ruhig antwortete er: „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern ob unser Neuzugang noch lebt. Natürlich wirst du in eine andere Zelle gebracht werden. Ich werde dich persönlich abführen. Es dauert mir zu lange, bis die Anbus hier sind. Die dürfen nämlich den anderen Rest aufsammeln. Sasuke, strecke bitte deine beiden Hände aus und lasse dich widerstandslos festnehmen." Von Sasuke kam nur noch ein lautes Lachen. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich beruhigte. Schließlich antwortete er seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden: „Festnehmen? Von dir? Widerstandslos? Nein ich lasse mich nicht von einem Baka festnehmen. Dir fehlte der Mut um anständig gegen mich zu kämpfen. Mal schauen ob du mir jetzt zeigst, was du kannst." Blitzschnell griff Sasuke jetzt Naruto mit seinem Chidori Nagashi an. Diesen Kampf wollte Naruto nicht. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Für Sasukes Geplänkel hatte Naruto jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Früher als er noch ein Genin war, hätte er mit Sasuke stundenlang kämpfen können aber die Zeiten ändern sich. Obwohl Naruto Sasuke nicht verletzen wollte, musste er handeln. Sasuke sollte den neuen „gelben Blitz" aus Konoha kennen lernen.

Der junge Nuke-nin konnte es nicht fassen. Naruto war verschwunden. Weit und breit war nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen. Der Hokage setzte nicht einmal Rauchbomben oder ein Ninjutsu ein. Er war einfach weg. Sasuke konzentriert sein Sharingan auf Naruto. Als er endlich eine Spur hatte, war es schon zu spät. Er spürte, wie sich eine Faust in seinen Magen grub. Mit der anderen Hand, verpasste Naruto seinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen eine saftige Ohrfeige. Mit voller Wucht wurde Sasuke jetzt an die Wand geschleudert. Dort hielt ihm Naruto ein Tanto an den Hals. Laut schrie Naruto jetzt in Sasukes Ohr: GIBST DU AUF UCHIHA? HÖR AUF, HÖR AUF VERDAMMT NOCH MAL. DU BESCHEURTER DÄMLICHER BAKA. DUMMER VOLLIDIOT. GIB AUF UCHIHA. ICH WILL DICH NICHT VERLETZEN." Sasuke Ohr schmerzte jetzt schon. Der Schlag von Naruto tat ihm nicht so sehr weh, wie diese Demütigung. Er war inzwischen Naruto unterlegen. Weit unterlegen. Ohne zu zögern hätte ihn Naruto jederzeit töten können. Ruhig antwortete er: „Ich gebe auf Naruto aber bevor ich mit dir gehe, muss ich dir noch etwas sagen." Langsam entfernte Naruto sein Tanto wieder von Sasukes Hals. Sasuke ging jetzt auf die Knie und verbeugte sich tief vor Naruto. „Naruto, dass was ich im Krankenhaus zu dir gesagt habe tut mir leid. Diese Beleidigung hat dich mehr verletzt als meine Attacken. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir verzeihst Naruto. Noch eine Sache: Hätte ich mit meinen Mordversuch Erfolg gehabt, dann hätte ich mich danach selbst gerichtet. Jetzt kannst du mich abführen….." Ganz langsam blickte Sasuke jetzt auf Naruto. Einige Tränen liefen ihn jetzt von der Wange. Sasuke hatte schon seit Jahren keine Tränen mehr vergossen. Naruto starrte Sasuke jetzt nur noch tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ich verzeihe dir Sasuke. Endlich kapierst du mal etwas. Und du sagst über mich, dass ich ein Baka bin? Du warst der größere Baka von uns beiden. Zwar hast du, wie ich, dein Ziel erreicht aber ich musste dafür nicht mein Dorf verraten. Denke einmal drüber nach."

Freiwillig streckte Sasuke jetzt seine Hände aus und sagte: „Ein Frage hätte ich noch an dich, bevor du mich abführst. Wie konntest du mich so schnell besiegen? Dein Schlag war verdammt hart, fast hättest du mir alle Knochen gebrochen. Sage es mir Naruto." Jetzt grinste Naruto seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden nur an. „Sasuke nur durch meinen festen Willen, hartes Training und durch meinen Onkel bin ich so stark geworden." Naruto machte jetzt eine kurze Pause, die Sasuke unterbrach. „Dein Onkel, Naruto?" „Jun Uzumaki, der Bruder meiner Mutter Kushina Uzumaki. Er wusste wer mein Vater war. Durch ihn erfuhr ich die Wahrheit. Er machte mich zu Konohas neuen „gelben Blitz". Diesen Namen wirst du vielleicht kennen." Und ob Sasuke diesen Namen kannte, sein Bruder hatte ihn in seinen letzten Kampf erwähnt. Ruhig antwortet Sasuke: „ Du bist das also… ich hatte in keinen Moment gegen dich eine Chance. Ohne Probleme hättest du mich besiegen können. Selbst mein Sharingan hätte mir nicht mehr geholfen. Dein Name ist bei den Akatsukis gefürchtet. Selbst Itachi hatte vor dem gelben „Blitz", Konohas Top-Anbu Angst. Naruto das ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, aber ist „er" dein Vater?" Mit seinem Zeigefinger zeigte er auf den Hokage- Felsen. „Ja Sasuke, der vierte Hokage ist mein Vater. Du siehst ich habe die restlichen Jahre hart an mir gearbeitet. Die Zeiten in dem ich nur ein naiver Genin war sind vorbei Sasuke. Wir beide haben uns verändert. Lass uns jetzt gehen." Widerstandslos lies sich Sasuke jetzt abführen.

Schnell wurde eine leer stehende Lagerhalle als neues Gefängnis umfunktioniert. Von Naruto wurde Sasuke direkt dorthin gebracht. Jetzt passten Kakashi und Iruka auf ihn auf. Sasuke konnte es nicht glauben, dass Kakashi und Iruka vergnügt im Ichi-Ichi Paradise von Jiraya lasen. Beide kicherten wie ein verliebtes Paar. Irgendwann fingen die beiden auch an sich zu küssen. Spätestens jetzt wusste auch Sasuke, dass beide tatsächlich ein Paar waren. Lange betrachtete Sasuke seinen ehemaligen Sensei Iruka. Er hatte ihn damals ohne zu zögern den Arm abgeschlagen. Besser als sein eigener verhasster Bruder war er wirklich nicht. Seine Taten konnte er nicht wieder gut machen. Wie sollte er Iruka seinen Arm zurückgeben? Sasuke konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen. Iruka, Naruto und alle anderen würden seine aufrichtige Entschuldigung erst bei seiner Hinrichtung hören. Wie ein Mann, wie ein Uchiha würde Sasuke dieses Urteil akzeptieren. Wieder einmal wurde Sasuke beim Nachdenken gestört. Selbst im Gefängnis hatte man in diesem Dorf nicht seine Ruhe. Früher hasste Sasuke die Gesellschaft anderer. Deswegen verließ er Konoha. Außerdem war er auch der Meinung, dass andere ihn nur behindern würden. Auch Sasukes weiblicher Fan-Club ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. Am schlimmsten war Sakura damals. Die Zeiten änderten sich auch in Konoha. Sakura zog es nun lieber vor, Sasuke eine zu verpassen. Auch vor Tiefschlägen schreckte sie bei Sasuke nicht mehr zurück. Der junge Uchiha hoffte, dass sein „bestes" Stück, Sakuras letzte Attacke heil überstanden hatte. Als impotenter Nuke-nin, wollte Sasuke wirklich nicht diese Welt verlassen. In dieser Lagerhalle war es wirklich kein Vergnügen als einziger eingesperrt zu sein. Zwar war Sasukes Zelle jetzt größer, aber die Akustik in dieser Halle war schlecht für ihn. Jeder Schritt von den Wächtern hallte laut umher. Und eine bekannte Stimme hallte nun noch lauter in Sasukes Ohren umher. „Hey Kakashi und Iruka, also wirklich. So passt ihr also auf unseren Gefangen auf. Und als netten Nebeneffekt „unterhaltet" ihr ihn auch noch. Nicht das ich es euch nicht gönne…. ihr seid meine besten Freunde. Durch Kakashi lernte ich das Ichi-Ichi-Paradise erst zu schätzen. Und Iruka war der Erste der an mich glaubte. Jungs ich mag euch, aber eines muss ich euch jetzt als Freund und als Hokage sagen: DAS HALBE GEFÄNGNIS FLIEGT IN DIE LUFT. WIR WISSEN NICHT, WIE WEIT UNSERE GEGNER ENTFERNT SIND UND WIR SIND DIESEN VERDAMMTEN BASTARDEN AUCH NOCH UNTERLEGEN. VERDAMMT NOCH EINMAL" Sofort hörten Kakashi und Iruka auf und beide standen nun in Reih und Glied vor ihrem Hokagen. Etwas verlegen entschuldigte sich nun Naruto: „Entschuldigung…. Es ist nur….. ach Jungs ich … bin mit der Situation überfordert….. ich habe ein scheiß Gefühl. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass wir noch einen harten Kampf vor uns haben. Viele von uns werden wahrscheinlich draufgehen. Kakashi du kennst meinen Instinkt. Er hat sich noch nie getäuscht. Ich hoffe, dass er sich dieses eine Mal täuscht. Gegen diese Gegner kann uns nur noch ein Wunder oder ein Gott helfen. Suna ging in wenigen Stunden unter. Ich will nicht, dass dies auch mit Konoha geschieht. Ihr beide bleibt bei der Sache. Bitte verzeiht mir meinen kleinen Ausbruch von vorhin, aber bei mir liegen die Nerven blank." Kakashi sagte nun laut zu Naruto: „Kein Problem Naru. Wir haben es verstanden. Naruto, gemeinsam werden wir diesen Kampf schon überstehen. Entweder wir gewinnen gemeinsam oder wir sterben gemeinsam."

Der Hokage starrte die ganze Zeit schon Sasuke an. Gerade jetzt musste er an frühere Zeiten denken. Lange konnte Naruto aber nicht nachdenken. Laute Geräusche rissen ihm aus seinen Gedanken. Es hörte sich alles wie beim letzten Angriff an. Kakashi, Iruka und Naruto waren sofort in Alarmbereitschaft. Bevor Naruto aber etwas unternehmen konnte, stürmten schon Kiba und seine Freundin Hinata in das provisorische Gefängnis. „Keine Sorge Naruto. Kein Gebäude in Konoha ist beschädigt" rief ihm Hinata sofort zu. Kiba und Sie stoppten kurz vor Naruto. Beide waren schon etwas außer Atem. Naruto wollte Hinata schon fragen, doch Kiba beantwortete seine Frage gerade: „Naru, sie hat sich mit ihrem Byakugan umgeschaut. Ich weiß nicht was das war, aber in Konoha wurde nichts zerstört." Naruto schaute jetzt nachdenklich auf den Boden. Sasuke beobachtete seine ehemaligen Kameraden aus seiner provisorischen Zelle aus. Die Blicke von Naruto und Sasuke trafen sich nun kurz. Nur einen kurzen Moment lang, nicht mal eine Sekunde starrten sich die beiden direkt in die Augen. Sasuke wollte Naruto noch so vieles sagen, aber er spürte wie ihm die Zeit davonlief. Seine Gefühle für den Blonden würden immer unausgesprochen bleiben. Naruto selbst ging es ähnlich. Durch Sasukes Taten war er aber verpflichtet zu Handeln. Niemand im Raum sagte etwas. Selbst Kiba, der eigentlich meistens genau so ein Chaot war wie Naruto sagte kein Wort. Plötzlich erschien wie aus dem „Nichts" Jun Uzumaki neben seinen Neffen. Fast alle im Raum bekamen einen Schock. Nur Naruto blieb ruhig. Er kannte seinen Onkel ja schon etwas. „Hey Jun hast du diesen ganzen Krach verursacht?" fragte jetzt der Hokage. Jun schaute sich kurz um und sagte: „Na ja ich wollte diesen Vögeln eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Sie haben meine Existenz zerstört. Wegen denen werde ich mir jetzt eine neue Arbeit suchen müssen. Die haben wirklich komische Maschinen, Leute. Ich habe einfach ein paar Mal drauf geschlagen und ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt. Dann hat es sofort: „KA-BUUUUMM" gemacht. Jetzt greifen die so schnell nicht mehr an." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag musste jetzt Naruto lachen. Kiba, Hinata, Iruka und Kakashi lachten jetzt auch. „Ach Jun, du bist schon ein Teufelskerl weißt du dass?" sagte jetzt Kiba. „Leute lasst uns zu Ichirakus-Ramen gehen. Ich lade euch alle ein" meinte Naruto plötzlich. Alle, selbst Sasuke verdrehten jetzt die Augen. „Was denn? Wer weiß wie oft ich noch die Gelegenheit habe zu dem alten Mann zu gehen" sagte Naruto nun aufgebracht. Seine Freunde begleiteten ihn fast alle. Kakashi musste ja noch auf einen Gefangen aufpassen, deshalb leistete er Sasuke Gesellschaft. Sasuke legte sich hingegen auf den Boden und schlief. Er hatte eh keine Lust sich mit Kakashi zu unterhalten und was sollte er sonst im Knast schon großartiges machen?

In Konoha ging es noch ruhig zu, während auf der Soryu hingegen hektisches Treiben herrschte. Endlich wusste man über die Aktionen des Feindes bescheid. Allerdings gab es keine guten Nachrichten für die Piloten. Genta Shimazu, ein Wissenschaftler der auf der Soryu stationiert war, erkannte die Macht des Chakras. Neji zeigte ihm einige Jutsus. Sofort erkannte Genta nicht nur die Kraft von Chakra sonder auch den Nutzen für die Rocianer. Das Chakra veränderte die Gene dieser Rasse. Nur damit konnten sie sich so rasant vermehren. Auf Nejis Planeten konnten Milliarden Rocianer innerhalb eines einzigen Jahres geboren werden. Genta plante schon ein neues Gerät, das den Verlauf dieses Krieges vielleicht entscheiden könnte. Ohne genügend Chakra würde es weniger Rocianer geben. Genta würde sich bald in Tokio mit allen wichtigen Konförderationswissenschaftlern treffen. Es war nun an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. Neji hingegen war überwältigt von der Technik dieser Menschen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass der Weltraum so groß ist. Sein Planet hingegen war jetzt nur noch ein winziger Punkt in dem dunkeln Weltall. Ein kurzes Nickerchen konnte Neji an Bord der Soryu genießen. Nicht einmal acht Stunden war Neji an Bord der Soryu. Diese Menschen beeindruckten ihn wirklich. Jetzt führten sie ihn schon in einem großen Besprechungsraum. Über 100 Piloten warteten nur noch auf General Maeda. Micha deute mit seinem Finger kurz auf dem freien Platz neben ihm. Neji setzte sich sofort zu ihm. Endlich erschien der General. Sofort herrschte eine Totenstille im Raum. Ruhig blickte sich nun Maeda um, bevor er mit seiner Besprechung anfing: „Hören Sie jetzt alle gut zu. Unsere Zeit ist knapp und ich möchte mich nicht wiederholen. Wir haben schlechte Nachrichten erhalten: Die Rocianer starten in diesem Moment eine Offensive auf unser System Beta Centauri. Ihre Armada wird dort gerade von 3 Flottillen der kaiserlichen Marine und von 4 Flottillen der Kriegsmarinen empfangen. Wir wissen jetzt, dass die Rocianer uns mit dieser Offensive nur ablenken wollen. Sie wollen, das sich unsere kleine zusammen gewürfelte „Flotte", bestehend aus zwei Superkriegsschiffen der Yamato-Klasse, zwei Schlachtschiffen der Fuso-Klasse einen Träger der Soryu-Klasse, zwei deutschen schweren Kreuzern der Barbarossa-Klasse, acht deutschen Typ XXXVIII Zerstörern, fünf deutschen Begleitträger der Pelikan-Klasse und fünf großen Frachtern, zurückzieht. Die Rocianer wollen den teranischen Planeten im Hades System für sich haben, damit sie in aller Ruhe dort neue Basen errichten können. Genau das werden wir nicht zulassen. Die rocianische Flotte die zurzeit Beta Centauri angreift ist groß, aber unsere 7 Flottillen werden sie lange genug aufhalten können. Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir diesen Planeten verteidigen werden. Der Planet darf den Rocianer auf keinen Fall in die Hände fallen. Allerdings werden wir die restliche Bevölkerung des Planten evakuieren müssen. Gerade eben sind weitere 150 Kreuzer und sogar 50 Angriffsträger der Rocianer in dieses System eingedrungen. Alle Schiffe sind soeben auf diesen Planten gelandet. Sie sind uns überlegen, aber jetzt können wir zuschlagen. Sie werden uns nicht bemerken da Ihre Sensoren alles andere als gut sind. Vergessen Sie aber eines nicht: Diese Schiffe sind nur eine Vorhut der Rocianer. Die restliche Armada ist noch etwas entfernt. Wir müssen nun unsere Chance nutzen. Und jetzt kommt der Teil der für Sie wichtig ist: „Iceman" Sie führen in dieser Mission das gesamte Geschwader an. Sie werden allerdings nicht in Ihrer Me 333 fliegen. Sie werden Neji mit einer Stuka sicher nach Konoha bringen. Auf den Planeten werden Sie drei Panzerbrigaden und zwei mobile Infanteriebrigaden der Wehrmacht unterstützen. Die Bevölkerung Konohas wird mit den Frachtern evakuiert werden. Drei Zerstörer werden dem Bodentruppen zusätzlich Artillerieunterstützung geben. Nutzen Sie diese Unterstützung weise. „Iceman" Sie kennen sicherlich Arthur „Maniac" Redel, den erfolgreichsten deutschen „Stuka" Piloten. Er wird Sie mit seinem Geschwader unterstützen. Neji Hyuuga, sicherlich fragen Sie sich warum wir diesen Planten evakuieren. Der Grund ist einfach: Die Armada der Rocianer besteht etwa aus 2.500 Schiffen. Ihre Infanterietruppen sind unseren 1000 zu 1 überlegen. Die Industrie der Rocianer stellt massenhaft Schiffe her. Niemand weiß über wie viel solcher Armadas die Rocianer wirklich verfügen. Gerne würde ich Ihrem Volk mehr Hilfe anbieten, aber uns fehlen dafür einfach die nötigen Truppen. Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, dann startet diese Mission in fünf Minuten." Etwas zögerlich hob Neji jetzt die Hand. „Hyuuga-sama bitte fragen Sie." Neji stand jetzt auf und verbeugte sich vor dem General: „Herr General ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Ohne Sie wäre auch die Bevölkerung Konohas ihren Untergang geweiht. Vielleicht wird Konoha zerstört werden, aber das Feuer von Konoha wird in den Herzen aller Bürger Konohas ewig brennen." Jetzt stand Micha auf und sagte: „Meine Freunde und Kameraden: Bitte gebt alles auf dieser Mission. Haltet euch an die Anweisungen eurer Gruppenführer. Übrigens wird General Maeda ständig mit uns in Verbindung sein. Er wird in dieser Operation unser AWACS (Abkürzung für Airbone Warning and Control System Luftwaffen Warn- und Kontrollsystem) sein. Leute zeigen wir den Rocianer, dass wir die besten Flieger des Kaiserreiches sind. Es ist an der Zeit ihnen in den Arsch zu treten. Lasst uns mit den Engeln tanzen, Jungs und Mädels. Auf geht's" Alle Piloten standen nun auf und rannten schnell zu ihren Maschinen. Neji begleitete Micha und stieg nun etwas zögernd in die Stuka ein.

Auf den Sitz des Co-Piloten fühlte sich Neji gleich wohl. Micha hockte nun vor ihm und fragte: „ Ich habe gehört du hast eine kleine Einweisung bekommen, stimmt das?" „Ja Micha, Taro und Koji zeigten mir wie ich die beiden Heckgeschütze bediene. Sie sagten mir auch das ich theoretisch nichts falsch machen könnte." Micha grinste nun still und meinte: „Trotzdem deaktiviere ich deine Feuerleitstelle. Du kannst also keine Sekundärwaffen benutzen. Und einen Radar dürftest du auch noch nie gesehen haben. Aber na ja…… ach stimmt ja, du brauchst noch einen Spitznamen, Neji." Jetzt fragte Neji verwundert: „Warum?" „Weil wir immer Spitznamen bei Missionen benutzen. Ich bin „Iceman", Taro ist „Talisman" und Koji ist „Hunter". Bitte spreche mich während des Fluges nie mit meinen richtigen Vornamen an. Auch Taro und Koji nicht. Weißt du schon einen Spitznamen für dich?" „Ähm…. nein, noch nicht." „Gut dann bist du ab sofort „Ghost Eye" ich hoffe dir gefällt der Name?" Ein paar Sekunden überlegte jetzt Neji ehe er sagte: „Ja der Name klingt gut. Lass uns fliegen." Micha startete bereits die Motoren als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte: „CPU kampfbereit. Wie lauten Ihre Befehle?" Micha fasste es nicht. Wie kam sein System in diese Stuka herein? Stukas waren für solche Systeme eigentlich nicht vorgesehen. Ruhig sagte nun Micha: „Warum bist du nicht in der Me CPU?" „Ich wurde auf diese Stuka transferiert. Ich bin Ihr persönliches Kampfunterstützungssystem und werde Sie immer begleiten." „Gut, CPU ich freue mich wieder mit dir zu fliegen. Wäre sonst ja langweilig ohne dich. Halte dich bereit gleich geht's richtig zur Sache." Sofort startete Micha die Triebwerke seiner Maschine. Er startete als erster von der Soryu und wartete bis die gesamte Staffel im All war. Er bewunderte so lange die Schlachtschiffe der kaiserlichen Marine. Mit dieser Feuerkraft würden sie ihren Feinden das Fürchten lernen. Leise sagte Micha jetzt zu Neji: „ Ghost Eye das ist dein erster „unfreiwilliger" Kampfeinsatz. Bereit um mit den Engeln zu tanzen?" „Ich weis zwar nicht was du meinst Mi….. ähm……. Iceman aber ich bin bereit um diesen Viechern in den Arsch zu treten." Zufrieden sprach Micha jetzt in sein Mikrophon: „An alle hier ist Hayabusa- Anführer. Es ist an der Zeit die Operation: „Rettet Konoha" zu beginnen. Keilformation annehmen und nur im äußersten Notfall funken. Bereitet euch alle auf einen Flug mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit vor. AWACS ich lege dann los." General Maeda saß bequem neben den Kapitän in der Brücke der Soryu und antwortete ruhig: „Zeigen Sie den Rocianer aus welchem Holz Sie geschnitzt sind „Iceman". Zufrieden sah Kogoro Maeda jetzt wie die Staffel Hayabusa in Richtung des Feindes flog. Zum Kapitän meinte er jetzt: „Glaubst du wir schaffen das, Shinichi?" Nachdenklich schaute jetzt der Kapitän auf seinen Kommandobildschirm und antwortete: „Mit Piloten wie Steiner, Myamoto und Sasaki ist fast alles möglich Kogoro. Und außerdem bei Kami-sama noch mal wir müssen es einfach schaffen. Diesen Krieg dürfen wir nicht verlieren. Wir werden es entweder schaffen oder wir sterben wie Samurais ehrenvoll auf dem Schlachtfeld. Kogoro wenn ich in die Augen der jungen Piloten sehe, dann weiß ich das wir es schaffen werde. Durch ihren Mut und ihr Können werden wir gewinnen." Nachdenklich sagte jetzt Kogoro: „Du hast recht Shinichi. Lass uns nun mit Phase Zwei beginnen. Die Flotte soll sich bis auf 0,25 Parsec dem Planeten nähern. Geschwindigkeit: 1 Parsec/ Stunde." Shinichi nickte Kogoro zu und gab seinem Team auf der Brücke sofort die nötigen Befehle dazu. Zwar war Kogoro Maeda ein General, allerdings hatte er Mitgliedern der kaiserlichen Marine keinerlei Befehle zu erteilen. Shinichi Hasabe war als Kapitän für diesen Träger verantwortlich. Er und sein Freund Kogoro waren für alles bereit. Die bevorstehende Schlacht würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden.

Micha flog zufrieden mit dem gesamten Geschwader zum Planeten. Nicht mal ein Schiff der Rocianer war in der Nähe. Alle waren auf dem Planeten gelandet. Micha kannte die Rocianer gut genug um zu wissen was sie als nächstes vorhatten. Eine gewaltige Armee von mehren Millionen Soldaten würde diesen Planeten überrennen. Gerade jetzt war es günstig die Schiffe der Rocianer anzugreifen. Kurz bevor das Geschwader Hayabusa in die Atmosphäre des Planten eindrang meldete sich noch einmal Maeda: „An alle hier ist AWACS. Unsere Langstrecken-Sensoren orten eine gewaltige Flotte der Rocianer. ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival Voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit) 5h 30 min. Kümmern sie sich nur um die feindlichen Truppen die sich in einem Umkreis von maximal 1.000 km von Punkt A befinden. AWACS Ende." Ein letztes Mal blickte Micha noch auf seine Sensoren, bevor nun endgültig in die Atmosphäre des Planten eindrang. „Iceman an alle: Treten wir diesen Vögeln in den Arsch" sagte Micha jetzt zu seinem Geschwader. Taro funkte ihn jetzt frech an und meinte: „Wir passen dann mal auf deinen Arsch auf, Iceman. Mal sehen wie gut du eine Stuka fliegen kannst." Micha antwortete erst gar nicht. Dafür hatte er auch gar keine Zeit. Er wies den einzelnen Gruppen neue Ziele zu. Gut 50 Schiffe, darunter auch 15 Angriffsträger befanden sich im Missionsgebiet. Zusammen mit Taro und Koji flog Micha jetzt auf drei Schiffe der Rocianer zu. Zwei Kreuzer und ein Angriffsträger waren etwa 3.000 km von ihnen entfernt. Leider hatten auch drei Jägerstaffeln der Rocianer die Anwesenheit von den japanischen Jägern gemerkt. Die Feinde fingen Michas Gruppe sofort ab.

„Okay Ghost Eye jetzt zeig mal was du kannst" meinte Micha jetzt zu Neji. Taro flog jetzt ziemlich nah an Micha vorbei und sagte: „Ich und Hunter übernehmen die Jäger, du kümmerst dich bitte mit deinen vier großen Kanonen um den Träger." „Okay, dann lasst uns einmal loslegen" antwortete Micha. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit flog Micha an den Jägerstaffeln vorbei. Neji schoss mit dem Heckgeschütz auf die Jäger, konnte aber nur einen vernichten. „Verdammt, Iceman diese vielen bunten Lichter und Lampen lenken mich ab. Darf ich mein Byakugan einsetzen?" meinte Neji fluchend zu Micha. Lässig antwortete jetzt Micha: „Hab zwar keine Ahnung was das ist, aber solange du damit besser zielen kannst setze es ein." Natürlich lies sich das Neji nicht zweimal sagen. Laut rief er: „Byakugan" und schon konnte er klar sehen. Jetzt konnte er die sechs Jäger genau sehen, die Michas Stuka verfolgten. Er feuerte mehrere kleine Salven auf die Jäger. Jeder Schuss traf und das obwohl sich die Jäger eigentlich schon außerhalb der Effektivreichweite seiner Heckgeschütze befanden. Verärgert funkte jetzt Koji: „Hey Iceman, dein Bordschütze soll uns auch was übrig lassen." Taro funkte jetzt Neji an und sagte: „Gut geschossen, Kleiner. Mach das bei den beiden Kreuzer genauso." Bevor Neji antworten konnte näherte sich Micha schon den Träger. Das Schiff hatte immer noch einen geöffneten Hangar. Im Sturzflug beschoss Micha nun das Ziel. Nach 30 Sekunden explodierten mehrere Bereiche des Trägers. Mit einem lauten Knall ging der Träger schließlich hoch. Taro und Koji hatten inzwischen alle Jäger vernichteten und griffen nun gemeinsam einen Kreuzer an. Micha und Neji kümmerten sich gemeinsam um den anderen Kreuzer. Dank Nejis Hilfe brauchte Micha nur ein einziges Mal über den Kreuzer zu fliegen. Fast alle Geschütze des Kreuzers wurden zerstört. Koji und Taro zerstörten schließlich noch die beiden Kreuzer endgültig. Die Rocianer konnten von dem Geschwader „Hayabusa" keine Gnade erwarten.

„Jungs fliegen wir nach Konoha, so schnell wie es geht. Mehrere feindliche Jäger und Bomber nähern sich der Stadt. Iceman Ende." sagte Micha jetzt zu seinem Team. Plötzlich wurde Micha von einem unbekannten Objekt angefunkt: „Hey Iceman mal wieder haben Sie mir nichts übrig gelassen. Seit wann fliegen Sie eigentlich Stuka? Eigentlich sind sie doch ein Messerschmitt- Pilot. Na ja egal, ich schließe mich mal Ihrer Gruppe an." Taro fragte jetzt: „Wer sind Sie?" „Das ist Maniac, Jungs. Er ist einer der verrücktesten Stuka- Flieger den ich kenne. Also auf nach Konoha! Wir haben keine Zeit zu plaudern." Jetzt flogen drei Stukas und zwei Zeros mit voller planetarer Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Konoha.

Naruto schaute sich ängstlich die komischen Maschinen am Himmel an. Ohne Probleme konnten die Rocianer damit ein riesiges Loch in die massive Stadtmauer von Konoha schießen. Konoha konnte solchen Feinden nichts entgegensetzten. Schutzlos waren die Bewohner Konohas nun ihren Schicksal ausgeliefert. Der Hokage konnte in dieser Situation nichts für Konoha unternehmen. Genau wie alle anderen war er den Rocianern schutzlos ausgeliefert. Die Chunins auf der Stadtmauer warfen Shuriken und Kunais auf die Angreifer, aber diese schnellen Jäger konnten sie nicht treffen. Und wenn sie trotzdem ein paar Treffer erzielten prallten ihre Kunais einfach ab. Die rocianischen Jäger flogen nun immer tiefer durch die Straßen Konohas. Auch auf Naruto flog ein einzelner Jäger zu. Zum ersten Mal seit langen war Naruto vor Angst gelähmt. Im Angesicht seines Feindes konnte er schlicht keinen Schritt zur Seite machen. Immer näher kam der rocianische Jäger. Die ersten Salven verfehlten noch Naruto. Laut sausten die Laserstrahlen an ihm vorbei. Es gab für Naruto jetzt kein entkommen mehr. Der Hokage war auf alles vorbereitet. Wie oft war er schon dem Tod davongekommen? Irgendwann hatte auch seine Stunde geschlagen. Nicht einmal teleportieren konnte sich Naruto jetzt. Für ihn hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Gegen die gewaltigen Massen dieses unbekannten Feindes kam Konoha nicht an. Entschlossen starrte Naruto jetzt auf den Jäger. Das Geräusch der Triebwerke wurde immer lauter. Der Jäger war jetzt nur noch 50m von Naruto entfernt. Naruto rechnete mit allem. Gerade als der Jäger seine Waffen abfeuern wollte, zerfiel er in tausend brennende Teile. Naruto schaute langsam nach oben. Er sah andere komische Maschinen. Drei davon hatten aber ein bekanntes Symbol auf ihren Tragflächen. Einen roten Punkt auf den hochweißen Flügeln. Genau dieses Symbol hatte auch Michas Jäger. Naruto wusste nicht, das dieses Hoheitszeichen die aufgehende Sonne darstellte. Die aufgehende Sonne stand für Japan, für das Kaiserreich. Laut rief Naruto nun: „Michas Leute kommen. Sie helfen uns. Alle Anbus sofort zu mir."

Neji war inzwischen mit dem Heckgeschütz der Stuka vertraut. Er erledigte massenhaft rocianische Jäger. Schnell war der Bereich von den restlichen Feinden gesäubert. Vorerst herrschte in Konoha Ruhe. Micha funkte jetzt die gesamte Staffel an: „An alle: Hier ist Taifun 1. Ich lande nun in Konoha und teile unseren Verbündeten die Mission mit. AWACS hallten Sie mich über Funk auf den Laufenden. Ich gebe das Kommando über die Staffel an AWACS weiter. Talisman und Hunter unterstützen Sie die beiden Stukas der Luftwaffe. Bleiben Sie alle in Ihren Gruppen. Keine Alleingänge, keine Heldentaten. Wir brauchen jeden Mann. Iceman Ende." Sofort meldete sich General Maeda zu Wort: „Viel Glück Iceman. An alle Teams ich lade Ihnen nun neue Einsatzbefehle hoch. Sorgen sie für eine Roci- Freie Zone in Konoha und Umgebung. AWACS Ende." Arthur „Maniac" Redel flog mit seiner Stuka nun genau in der Mitte von Taro und Koji und sagte: „Tailsman und Hunter ich übernehme ab jetzt das Kommando über Ihr Team. Kommen Sie beide mit. Eine ganze Division von Panzer wartet auf uns. Noch ohne Luftunterstützung. Iceman kann allein landen, oder brauchen Sie einen Babysitter?" „Nein Maniac das kriege ich noch alleine hin. Obwohl es schön gewesen wäre, wenn Sie mein Händchen dabei gehalten hätten" antworte Micha frech. „Maniac, der Name passt wirklich zu Ihnen. Okay dann erledigen wir mal ein paar Blecheimer. Nicht nur Stukas können Panzer erledigen. Achten Sie immer auf Talisman, Maniac" sagte jetzt Taro. Die vier Schiffe flogen jetzt mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ihr Ziel zu, während Micha schon in Konoha landete.

Naruto rannte sofort zur gelandeten Stuka. Nicht nur Naruto freute sich über die Hilfe von Micha. Alle Ninjas die auf den Platz versammelt waren jubelten laut. Micha erkannte Naruto sofort aber den anderen Piloten mit dem Helm erkannte er nicht. Sofort kam Micha zur Sache: „Hokage-sama wir müssen reden. Es ist dringend." „Gut, dann komme mit deinem Kameraden in mein Büro. Es ist gleich da oben" antwortete Naruto. Micha lachte jetzt und sagte: „Eigentlich müsstest du „Ghost Eye" besser kennen als ich, Naruto. Nimm mal deinen Helm ab Ghost Eye." Neji nahm jetzt langsam seinen Helm ab. Naruto schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und meinte zu seinem ersten Sannin: „Das musst du mir später noch erklären, Neji. Kommt beide mit." Micha wollte eigentlich seine Stuka nicht auf diesen Platz stehen lassen. Zum Glück kreiste schon bald eine Gruppe Zeros über Konoha. Narutos Büro war gleich im großen Gebäude vor Micha. Auf Narutos Schreibtisch stapelten sich Berge von Akten. Auch auf seinen Stühlen stapelten sich noch einige Ordner. „Entschuldige Micha, die letzten Tage waren etwas stressig. Ich mach mal schnell Platz." sagte Naruto, während er die Akten in die Ecke schmiss. Micha und Neji nahmen Platz. Ruhig schaute Naruto jetzt Micha in die Augen und sagte: „Leg bitte los." Micha seufzte jetzt laut und sagte: „ Naruto wo fange ich an: Zuerst mit den guten Nachrichten: Die gesamte Staffel Hayabusa unterstützt euch im Kampf gegen die Rocianer. Nun zu den schlechten Nachrichten: Wir werden den Planeten nicht halten können. Zur Information: Die Rocianer haben gut 150 Schiffe hier auf eurer „Erde". Das ist aber nur ihre Vorhut. In nicht einmal fünf Stunden werden ca. 2.500 Schiffe diesen Planeten überfallen. Deutschland und Japan können keine weitern Schiffe in diesen Sektor senden. Wir werden an unsern Grenzsystem Beta Centauri ebenfalls angegriffen. Die rocianische Flotte die bald diesen Planeten heimsucht ist und 100 zu 1 überlegen. Für einen Bodenkampf haben wir zu wenig Infanterie und Panzer zur Verfügung. Wir können nur die Bevölkerung von Konoha evakuieren. Es tut mir leid, dass wir deinem Volk nicht mehr anbieten können. Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Wir müssen Konoha aufgeben. Was ich Sie jetzt als Anführer des 64. kaiserlichen Geschwaders frage: Hokage-sama wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung?" Respektvoll verbeugte sich Micha jetzt vor Naruto. Der Hokage schwieg einen Moment lang. Schließlich sagte er zu Neji: „Neji, mein Freund bereite alles vor. Sorge bitte dafür, dass keine Panik unter den Bürgern entsteht. Micha, ich danke dir für eure Hilfe. Ihr habt bereits genügend für uns getan. Wir werden die Bevölkerung evakuieren." Micha sagte jetzt ruhig zu Naruto: „Naruto ich verspreche dir, dass wir so schnell sein werden wie möglich. Ich werde selbst gleich wieder in die Luft steigen. Es ist an der Zeit wieder mit den Engeln zu tanzen. Neji, bleibe du hier und kümmere dich um die Evakuierung. Ich kann auch ohne Bordschützen fliegen." Neji antworte jetzt: „Ich kenne jemanden der bestimmt auch so gut wie ich schießen wird. Ich muss ihr nur noch schnell das Wichtigste erklären. Meine Cousine Hinata verfügt wie ich auch über das Byakugan. Sie wird dir gern helfen." „Gut Neji und Naruto. Ich muss nur noch schnell meinen General anfunken. Moment." antwortete Micha.

„AWACS können Sie mich hören?" „Laut und deutlich Iceman. Was gibt es?" Micha holte jetzt tief Luft und sagte: „Wir können mit der Evakuierung beginnen. Wie weit sind Sie noch entfernt?" „Wir sind schon vor dem Planeten. Aber ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. 300 Schiffe der Rocianer nähern sich dem Planeten. Sie werden diesen Planeten überrennen. Die Frachter werden so schnell wie möglich geschickt. Unsere Bodentruppen werden nur im Notfall eingreifen. Unsere Taktik in dieser Mission wird sich ab sofort ändern. Ab jetzt heißt es: „Hit and Run" Sie wissen was das heißt, oder? Mit Mach 50 bis 100 angreifen und sofort verschwinden. Ich habe aber auch gute Nachrichten für Sie: Drei deutsche Zerstörer werden in gut 2 Minuten über Konoha sein. Es sind die Zerstörer „Kronach", „Kulmbach" und „Rodach". Ich glaube Sie kennen noch gut die Anführer dieser Schiffe. Ab sofort können Sie Artillerieunterstützung anfordern. In fünf Minuten werden die Frachter in Konoha landen. Noch etwas Iceman: Bitte passen Sie auf sich auf. AWACS Ende." Ernst schaute jetzt Micha Naruto und Neji an. Er meinte ruhig zu Neji: „Jetzt haben wir sogar noch mehr Feinde. Neji deine Cousine soll bitte schnell kommen. Ich muss wieder in die Luft." Neji nickte nur stumm.

Hinata bekam schnell von Neji alles Nötige erklärt. Naruto bereitete dann zusammen mit Neji die Evakuierung vor. Bevor Hinata in die Stuka stieg, gab ihr Micha noch freundlich die Hand und stellte sich vor. „So viel Zeit muss auch im Krieg sein" sagte er schließlich grinsend zu Hinata. Endlich stieg Michas Stuka wieder in den Himmel. Sofort startete er durch. Er flog jetzt nah an den drei Zerstörern vorbei und sagte: „Schön Sie alle wieder zu sehen. Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid wenn ich Hilfe benötige." Den Anführer der Kronach kannte Micha mehr als gut. Er wuchs mit Korvettenkapitän Christian Löffler auf. In der Schule stellten die beiden damals eine Menge an. Die beiden begegneten sich seit dem Krieg nur noch selten. Löffler funkte jetzt zurück: „Pass auf dich auf Flieger. Wir alle werden dir Unterstützung geben. Viel glück Ice." Mit einem lauten Knall durchbrach Micha jetzt die Schallmauer. Es gab nur noch wenige Ziele im Umkreis um die sich noch keine Gruppe kümmerte. Aber ein Ziel gab es noch. Dieses Ziel bestand aus drei gerade gelandeten Angriffsträgern. Micha erkannte sofort, dass von diesen Schiffen einige Jäger starteten. Die ersten drei rocianischen Jäger die auf ihn zuflogen erledigte er ohne Probleme. Hinata schoss auch zwei Jäger ab und erledigte einige Infanteristen. Micha funkte jetzt sofort die Zerstörer an: „Erbitte Artillerieunterstützung in Sektor 4D. Quadrat: Hotel 5 Position: Längengrad 45° Breite 50°. Ziele: Drei Angriffsträger der Rocis." Jetzt meldete sich sofort Löffler und sagte: „Hast uns schon vermisst, Ice? Haben das Ziel erfasst, mein Freund. Unsere Salven sollten gleich einschlagen." Micha griff trotzdem die drei Träger aus sicherer Entfernung an. Mit einem geschwächten Schild würden die Träger vielleicht vernichtetet werden. Natürlich ging Michas Plan auf. Die Angriffsträger gingen mit einem lauten Knall hoch. Sogar General Maeda meldete sich jetzt bei Micha: „Iceman, Sie ersetzen wirklich eine ganze Division. Unser Geschwader hat den Bereich gut „gesäubert". Jetzt kümmern sich nur noch ein paar Teams um die Randbezirke des Areals. Fliegen Sie zurück nach Konoha. Wir sind mit der Evakuierung bald fertig. Dieser Hokage ist wirklich ein großartiger Anführer. Ich konnte vorhin ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln. Es gab unter der Bevölkerung auch keine Panik. Geordnet lief bis jetzt die gesamte Evakuierung. Zum Glück hatte einer der Frachter noch mehrere Tonnen von Lebensmitteln an Bord. Damit können wir die Leute erstmal versorgen. Bis jetzt hatten wir auch noch keine Verluste. Iceman fliegen Sie wieder zurück nach Konoha. Eskortieren Sie dann die Frachter. AWACS Ende." Micha lächelte jetzt Hinata an und sagte: „Gut geschossen, Hinata. Wir fliegen wieder nach Konoha. Auf Naruto ist wirklich Verlass."

Naruto schaffte es tatsächlich in nicht einmal 15 Minuten die gesamten Frachter zu beladen. Nur noch ein paar Shinobis von Konoha waren noch nicht in den Frachtern. Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Jiraya, Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro und Shikamaru waren die einzigen die noch in Konoha waren. Und es gab noch einen, den die andern fast schon vergessen hatten. Aber Naruto konnte diese Person nicht vergessen. Sakura ging jetzt zu Naruto und sagte: „Nur noch wir sind übrig. In einem Schiff ist noch genügend Platz. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass wir Konoha verlassen müssen." Sakura weinte stumme Tränen. Konoha würde ihr fehlen. Keiner wusste wie die Zukunft aussah. Naruto sah jetzt Sakura an und sagte ruhig: „Sakura-chan auch ich werde Konoha vermissen. Niemand weiß wie unsere Zukunft aussehen mag. Der Vernichtung sind wir noch einmal entkommen. Ich wünsche uns allen nur eines: Gesundheit. Ja, hoffentlich bleiben wir alle gesund. Alles andere müssen wir so nehmen wie es kommt. Egal was das Schicksal auch für uns bereithält. Vergesst eines nicht: Das Feuer von Konoha wird immer brennen. Dieses Feuer wird nicht so schnell ausgehen. Nicht solange die Bürger Konohas zusammenhalten. Nur noch einer muss mit in den Frachter: Unser letzter Gefangener Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura starrte jetzt Naruto ungläubig an und sagte laut: „Was du willst diesen Bastard retten?" Langsam legte Naruto nun seine Hand auf Sakuras Schulter und sagte ruhig: „Sakura wenn ich ihm seinen Schicksal überlasse, dann bin ich nicht besser als Orochimaru, die Akatsuki oder als er. Als Hokage kann ich dies nicht mit meinen Gewissen vereinbaren. Neji du wirst mich und Sasuke begleiten. Wir fliegen mit einem Zerstörer zu der Soryu. Ihr anderen fliegt auch mit einem Zerstörer zu Soryu. Geht schon mal vor. Neji warte bitte hier. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Neji nickte Naruto nur stumm zu. Alle andern gingen zu einem der gelandeten Zerstörer.

Sasuke saß ruhig in einer dunklen Ecke seiner Zelle. Er sah kurz auf, als Naruto seine Zelle betrat. „Was ist?" fragte Sasuke ruhig. Naruto schaute Sasuke in die Augen und sagte: „Du musst mitkommen. Wir müssen Konoha evakuieren. Die Einzelheiten erkläre ich dir später." Sasuke starrte auf den Boden und sagte sarkastisch: „Na und? Was interessiert mich was mit Konoha passiert? Ich werde sowieso von euch zum Tode verurteilt. Lasst mich doch gleich hier. Dann braucht sich von Konoha niemand die Hände schmutzig machen. Ich werde einen Scheißdreck tun Naru. Erst sperrt ihr mich hier ein und dann wollt ihr mich großzügig retten. Lasst mich mit diesem Dorf untergehen. Du bist wirklich ein Baka Naruto. Warum willst du mich retten? Nach all dem was ich getan habe, nur um mein eigenes Ziel zu erreichen. Naruto rette dich selbst. Verschwende deine Zeit nicht. Lass mich hier. Ich habe alles erreicht. NA LOS. VERSCHWINDE HAU AB!" Naruto blieb hartnäckig stehen starrte Sasuke nur ruhig an. Er warte ein paar Sekunden, bis er Sasuke eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Sasuke du bist hier der Baka. Wirf dein Leben nicht weg. Du bedeutest mir viel, mein Freund. Ich habe dich immer respektiert. Ob du wirklich zum Tode verurteilt wirst steht noch nicht fest. Du bist unschuldig bis deine Schuld bewiesen ist. Außerdem bringt unter diesen Umständen dein Tod gar nichts. Ich verstehe dich nicht Uchiha. Hast du keine anderen Wünsche oder Träume? Du hast den Tod deiner Eltern gerächt aber du hast auch selbst ein Leben. Du lebst nicht nur für deine Rache. Denk mal zur Abwechslung an dich. Du kommst jetzt mit. Wir werden dich verurteilen und ich erwarte, dass du dein Urteil akzeptierst. Dieses Mal fliehst du nicht wie damals. Und jetzt komm endlich mit du verdammter Baka. Wir haben keine Zeit um uns über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten." So gründlich wurde Sasuke in den letzten Jahren selten ins Gewissen eingeredet. Langsam stand jetzt Sasuke auf und sagte: „Naruto auch du bist ein Mensch der mir etwas bedeutetet. Wenn ich dich in unserm letzten Kampf getötet hätte, dann wäre ich kurz darauf mit dir gestorben. Ich hätte Sepuku begangen. Meinen Leben hätte ich selbst ein Ende gesetzt. Das wollte ich dir nur noch einmal sagen. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben wirklich sinnlos. Jetzt lege mir die Handschellen um Dobe und für mich ab. Beeile dich Naru. Sonst wird es zu sentimental." Naruto legte Sasuke sanft Handschellen an und meinte frech grinsend zu Sasuke: „Du bist hier der Dobe, Sasu-teme. Sasuke wir werden uns auf der Soryu noch einmal unterhalten können. Jetzt komm Neji wartet schon." Widerstandslos ließ sich jetzt Sasuke abführen.

Endlich konnten alle Zerstörer und Frachter starrten. Das Geschwader von Micha eskortierte die Schiffe sicher zurück zur Flotte. Die Zerstörer dockten schnell an der Soryu an um die letzten Flüchtlinge Konohas zu entladen. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke und die anderen Freunde von Naruto wurden jetzt zu General Maeda gebracht. Micha wartete auch schon mit Hinata bei seinem General. Respektvoll verbeugte sich jetzt Naruto vor dem General und sagte: „ Danke für Ihre Hilfe General Maeda. Ohne Sie wäre unser Volk verloren. General ich habe noch eine Bitte an Sie. Der Mann mit den Handschellen ist unser letzter Häftling. Könnten Sie ihm in eine Arrestzelle bringen? Sicherlich gibt es so etwas auf so einem großem Schiff." Der General nickt nur stumm. Sasuke wurde eine Minuten später von zwei Soldaten abgeführt. Micha fragte nun seinen General: „Herr General, wann verlassen wir dieses System? Sicherlich haben wir schon den Befehl bekommen nach Beta Centauri zu fliegen, oder?" Ruhig seufzte General Maeda nur und sagte: „Sie denken zu viel, Major Steiner. Das Oberkommando hat uns befohlen die Stellung zu halten. Die Musashi und die Yamato sollen uns noch bei einem letzen Angriff unterstützen. Nur die Musashi und die Yamato werden nach Beta Centauri reisen. Wir sollen gegen die Armada kämpfen. Und wir sollen den Planten zerstören, laut unserem Oberkommando." Micha starrte seinen General nur geschockt an und sagte: „Was reden Sie da? Den Planeten zerstören? Wie soll das gehen? Das ist Wahnsinn!" „Auch mir gefällt das nicht. Außerdem werde ich das nicht alleine entscheiden. Der Kaiser hat uns soeben eine Nachricht geschickt. Diese Nachricht ist für Naruto Uzumaki bestimmt. Nur Naruto alleine kann entscheiden was wir mit dem Planeten machen. Hokage-sama bitte lesen Sie das Schreiben des Kaisers. Major Steiner die Geschütze der beiden Schlachtschiffe wurden im letzten Jahr modifiziert. Näheres werde ich Ihnen gleich erklären." Naruto stand jetzt auf und sagte: „Ich muss dieses Schreiben allen Bürgern Konohas vorlesen. Auch unseren Gefangen. Kann ich mit den Frachtern kommunizieren, General?" „Gerne. Ich stelle eine Verbindung für Sie her. Auch in der Arrestzelle kann man sie jetzt hören und sehen. Sie können jetzt ganz normal sprechen, jeder wird Sie hören." antwortete der General. Naruto sagte nun laut: „ Bürger Konohas. Ich muss euch allen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Es geht um Konoha und um unsern Planeten. Ich muss eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen. Diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht alleine treffen. Diese Entscheidung müssen wir als Volk treffen. Der Herrscher von Japan, Kaiser Seji hat mir gerade ein Schreiben gesendet. Ich lese euch nun den Inhalt dieses Schreibens vor:

Sehr geehrter Hokage von Konoha. Ich schreibe Ihnen um Ihrem Volk unsere uneingeschränkte Solidarität auszudrücken. Unsere Truppen können Ihren Planeten nicht retten. Nicht weil uns der Mut fehlt, nein wir haben schlicht zu wenig Leute. Früher bekämpften sich die Menschen auf der Erde gegenseitig. Sie müssen wissen, dass es auf der Erde verschiedenen Sprache und Kulturen gab. Seit beginn der Menschheit gab es Kriege. Wir Menschen entwickelten immer stärkere Waffen. Schließlich vernichtete sich fast die gesamte Menschheit in einem Krieg. Von sechs Milliarden Menschen überlebten nur 215 Millionen den dritten Weltkrieg. Inzwischen leben zwar wieder 500 Millionen Menschen im Weltall aber wir hatten immer damit gerechnet, dass wir alleine sind. Die Existenz anderer Menschen oder Wesen wollten wir nicht glauben, bis wir mit dem Angriff der Rocianer eines bessern belehrt wurden. Diese Erkenntnis kostete uns vor fünf Jahren ca. vier Millionen Menschenleben. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, dass Ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber auf Ihren Planeten befindet sich etwas, dass auch die Rocianer brauchen. Sie nennen es „Chakra" laut meinen Informationen, wie es die Rocianer bezeichnen wissen wir nicht. Nur eines wissen wir: Mit Hilfe dieser „Substanz" vermehren sich die Rocianer rasend. Erst seit wenigen Stunden wissen wir von der Existenz des „Chakras". Durch Ihren ersten Sannin Neji Hyuuga und durch Genta Shimazu, einen Wissenschaftler an Bord der Soryu, erfuhren wir erst von der Existenz des Chakras. Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum es die Rocianer auf unserer Kolonie Neu-Edo im Ares-System abgesehen haben. Der Planet enthielt Chakra. Ich beschreibe Ihnen jetzt in den nächsten Zeilen, was die Rocianer mit dem Planten in nur acht Monaten angestellt haben. Sie vermehrten sich rasend auf dem Planten in dieser Zeit. Alle Bodenschätze wurden von diesen abscheulichen Kreaturen geplündert. Es gab keine Kohle, kein Eisen, kein Titan, kein Erdöl und kein Gold mehr. Es gab nichts mehr auf diesem Planeten. Diese Vögel verseuchten sogar noch den Boden. Mit ihren Fusionsreaktoren verstrahlten sie auch den Planeten. Wir eroberten den Planeten zurück, aber auf Neu-Edo ist es nun nicht mehr möglich eine Siedlung zu errichten. Auch unsere Terraformung brachte keine Ergebnisse. Für die nächsten Jahrtausende wird dieser Planet verstrahlt bleiben. Die ehemaligen Kolonisten können nie wieder zurückgehen auf ihren Planeten. Ähnliches wird auch in Konoha geschehen. Glauben Sie mir, Ihre Siedlung werden Sie nicht mehr wieder erkennen. Ohne Rücksicht werden die Rocianer diesen Planeten herunterwirtschaften. Sie werden Ihren Planeten als „Zuchtstation" für neue rocianische Truppen verwenden. Millionen, nein Milliarden von Rocianer werden bald Ihren Planeten bevölkern. Heute in dieser Situation haben Sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ihre erste Möglichkeit ist die Flucht aus diesem System ohne Ihren Planeten zu zerstören. Dann werden die Rocianer noch stärker werden. Die zweite Möglichkeit ist die Zerstörung Ihres Planeten. Damit würden wir den Rocianern eine vernichtende Niederlage zufügen. Ich will Sie aber zu nichts zwingen, Hokage-sama. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung und die Entscheidung Ihres Volkes. Egal wie Sie sich entscheiden, wir werden Ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren. Denken Sie nicht, dass es mir gefällt Ihren Planeten zu zerstören. Alleine die Tatsache, dass unsere Marine dazu in der Lage ist, ist sehr beängstigend. Aber wir befinden uns mit den Rocianern im Krieg. Glauben Sie mir, diese Vogelwesen würden unseren Planeten auch zerstören, wenn sie es könnten. Es heißt in einem alten Sprichwort: „Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf." Ich hoffe inständig, dass die Menschheit den dritten Weltkrieg nicht vergessen hat. Egal ob aus Konoha, Japan oder Deutschland. Wir sind alles Menschen wir müssen zusammenhalten. Ich verspreche Ihnen, bei meiner Ehre als Kaiser, dass Ihr Volk von uns freundlich empfangen wird. Auf der Erde gibt es genügend Platz für Ihr Volk. Sobald wir einen neuen terranischen Planeten entdecken, werden wir diesen Planeten Ihrem Volk zur Verfügung stellen. Diesen Planeten werden wir dann Konoha nennen. Wir sind keine Feinde. Gerne hätte ich mehr für Ihr Volk getan, aber leider kann ich es nicht tun. Naruto Uzumaki, als Rokudaime Hokage sind Sie mir immer in meinen kaiserlichen Palast willkommen. Treffen Sie bitte jetzt Ihre Entscheidung. Wir werden nach Ihrer Entscheidung handeln, egal wie diese ausfällt. In diesen schweren Zeiten wünsche ich Ihrem Volk und der gesamten Menschheit im Universum drei Dinge: Kraft, Mut und Glück. Hochachtungsvoll: Von Buddhas erbarmen geleiteter Kaiser Seji , Kaiser des japanischen Kaiserreichs."

Naruto machte jetzt eine kurze Pause ehe er erneut sprach: „Ihr habt es gehört, meine Freunde und Kameraden. Diese Entscheidung kann ich nicht alleine treffen. Diese gewaltige Last kann ich mir nicht aufbürden. Daran würde ich innerlich zerbrechen. So wie es aussieht, werden wir unser geliebtes Konoha nicht mehr wieder sehen. Egal wie wir uns entscheiden. Ich habe diese Rocianer erlebt. Bei unserer Evakuierung konnte ich auch sehen, was mit Suna geschah. Ich erkannte es nicht wieder. Es war komplett zerstört. Alles was ich sah waren zerstörte Schiffe der Rocianer und jede Menge Leichen. Nicht nur von Rocianern, sonder auch von Bürgern Sunas. Ich habe mir die Aufzeichnungen einiger Jäger angesehen. Diese Rocianer holzten ganze Wälder ab und machten die Erde unfruchtbar. Wahrscheinlich essen diese Kreaturen nicht einmal, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eines: Ich entscheide nicht alleine über Konoha. Ihr seid das Volk! Es ist eure Entscheidung. Auf allen Frachtern soll nun abgestimmt werden. Neji wird dafür Personen einteilen. Nur wenn 95 Prozent für die Zerstörung sind, werden wir unseren Planeten aufgeben. Entscheidet euch bitte, vertraut dabei auf euer Herz. Ich respektiere eure Meinung. Konoha war mir immer wichtig. Schon als Kind, wo ich doch in diesem Dorf alles andere als eine schöne Kindheit hatte. Aber diese Zeiten sind vergangen. Nun bin ich euer Hokage und setzte mich für jeden Bürger ein. Entscheidet euch bitte jetzt." Erschöpft lies sich Naruto in seine Sitz fallen. Neji sprach sofort mit jedem Frachter. Im Besprechungsraum sagte niemand etwas. Micha konnte es nicht fassen, dass der Kaiser so etwas forderte. Nun gut eigentlich forderte der Kaiser nichts. Es war alleine die Entscheidung der Bürger Konohas. Da Schlachtschiffe nun aber auch Planeten zerstören konnten, machte sich Micha große Sorgen. Was wäre wenn Schiffe wie die Yamato in die „falschen" Hände geraten würden? Was würde ein wahnsinniger damit mit der Erde machen? Wieder einmal entwickelte der Mensch zu viel. Die Atomwaffen vernichteten fast die ganze Erde. Das reichte aber dem Menschen nicht. Jetzt wollten sie auch noch das gesamte Universum vernichten. Irgendwann würde noch der Tag kommen. Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts. Der Weltenuntergang. Wie lange würde es noch dauern bis sich der Mensch selbst vernichtet hätte?

Im Besprechungszimmer herrschte Totenstille. Fast schon eine ganze Stunde schwiegen sich alle Anwesenden nur an. Endlich betrat Neji wieder das Zimmer. Laut sagte er nun: „Alle auf dem Frachter haben abgestimmt. Das Ergebnis ist eindeutig: Alle sind für die Zerstörung Konohas. Die Rocianer werden unseren Planeten nicht ausbeuten. Nur noch wir und unser Gefangener müssen abstimmen. Ich denke ein Handzeichen wird genügen. Wer ist dafür?" Naruto und seine Freunde hoben alle gemeinsam die Hand. Ruhig sagte jetzt Naruto: „Verbinden Sie mich bitte mit der Arrestzelle, General Maeda" Micha starrte Naruto nur noch ruhig in die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sasuke sich meldete. Der letzte Uchiha begriff sofort, wie diese neue Technik funktionierte. Naruto sprach nun entschlossen: „Sasuke du hast mich vorhin gehört. Wie lautetet deine Entscheidung?" Mit zitternder Stimme sagte Sasuke jetzt: „Ich bin ein Nuke-nin. Interessiert euch überhaupt meine Meinung? Die meisten von euch können mich eh nicht mehr leiden. Ich kann es auch selbst niemanden verübeln. Nur auf Sakura bin ich noch sauer. Der Tritt in meine Eier musste nicht sein. Aber egal: Ich bin dafür Hokage-sama. Nicht weil mir Konoha am Arsch vorbei geht. Nein ich bin dort aufgewachsen. Zwar bin ich ein Nuke-nin, doch mein Herz und meinen Stolz habe ich noch nicht verloren. Ich werde Konoha vermissen, aber diese Rocianer sollen Konoha nicht bekommen. Das ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe." Naruto nickte nur und wollte die Verbindung beenden, aber Sakura rief: „Einen Moment. Sasuke Uchiha ich möchte mich für meinen Tiefschlag entschuldigen. Wie ich höre hast auch du dich bei Naruto entschuldigt. Es war nicht fair von mir. Neji hat dich ja auch gehalten, du konntest diesen Schlag nicht einmal abwehren. Ich kann dich aber beruhigen so schnell wird man nicht…. na ja du weißt schon was ich meine. Aber ich warne dich: Sagst du noch ein einziges Mal so etwas zu Naruto, dann breche ich dir alle Knochen im Körper. Haruno Ende." Naruto stand jetzt auf und sagte zum General: „Unser Volk hat sich entschieden. Nur eine Bitte habe ich an Sie: Ich will die Zerstörung sehen. Nicht nur ich, nein auch mein Volk wird die letzten Sekunden unserer Erde sehen wollen." General Maeda stand langsam auf und antwortete: „Sie werden alles sehen können, so wie Sie es wünschen Hokage-sama." Der Kapitän der Soryu Shinichi Hasabe kontaktierte nun die Yamato. Er sagte: „Sie haben sich entschieden: Der Planet soll zerstört werden. Leiten Sie dazu die nötigen Schritte ein. Hasabe Ende."

Piepsend meldete sich jetzt eine Stimme über den Lautsprecher: „Ich dachte ich halte Sie alle auf den Laufenden." „CPU?" fragte Micha jetzt verwundernd. „Ja, ich bin wieder am Bord Ihrer Me 333. Ich werde Ihnen allen nun den Ablauf erklären. Vier Schiffe werden bei diesen Angriff beteiligt sein: Die Yamato, die Musashi, die Fuso und die Yamashiro. Zuerst werden die beiden Superschlachtschiffe in die richtige Position gebracht. Dann erst werden sich die beiden Schiffe der Fuso-Klasse in die Formation eingliedern. Alle vier Schiffe werden ihr Feuer gemeinsam synchronisieren. Die Schlachtschiffe werden im Strahlenmodus feuern. Mit ihren Waffen werden sie den Planeten durchbohren. Dies wird dazu führen, dass der Kern instabil wird. Der Planet wird dann in mehrere Bruchteile zerfallen. Das war eine kurze Erläuterung. Die beiden Superschlachtschiffe sind in Position." Micha schaute jetzt gebannt zu. Naruto und seine Freude starrten nur noch auf dem Bildschirm. Konoha würde es bald nicht mehr geben. Die letzten Sekunden Konohas brachen jetzt an. Nach nur einer Minute Stille, meldetet sic CPU wieder: „Die Fuso und die Yamashiro sind nun in Position. Beginn der Synchronisation in zehn Sekunden……. Verbindung hergestellt. Alle Schiffe laufen jetzt synchron. Upload der Feuerleitstelle…….. fertig. Haupt- und Sekundärbatterien werden nun aufgeladen." Naruto starrte nur noch auf den Planeten. Er hielt den Atem an. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es nun an der Zeit war sich langsam von diesen Planeten zu verabschieden. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Vor einer Woche noch, atmete er die frische Luft dieses Planeten ein. Er stand noch mit beiden Füßen auf der Erde. Die Sonne, den Monden, Regen und Schnee. Wie oft hatte er das schon erlebt? Alles hatte er immer für selbstverständlich gehalten. Er hatte auf diesen Planeten einige fröhliche und traurige Momente. Und jetzt sollte dieser Plantet gehen? Für alles gab es einmal ein Ende. Naruto hatte sich nie beim Planeten bedankt. Eigentlich musste er sich für jeden Tag auf diesen schönen Planten bedanken. Wie seine Zukunft und die Zukunft seines Volkes aussah, dass wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur eines: Konohas Feuer würde wieder brennen. Es brauchte nur Luft. Es würde sich ein neuer Planet im unendlichen Universum finden. Aber die Erinnerung an seine Geburtsplaneten würde immer bleiben. Entschlossen sah Naruto jetzt die feuerbereiten Geschütze der Schlachtschiffe an. Das gelbe Licht das diese Kanonen ausstrahlen, gab ihm trotz allem Hoffnung. Und die Hoffnung würde bekanntlich ja erst zuletzt sterben. Von CPU wurden jetzt alle aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Alle Systeme feuerbereit. Countdown in zehn Sekunden…… Achtung: Die Schiffe eröffnen jetzt das Feuer." Alle Schlachtschiffe konzentrierten ihr Feuer jetzt auf einem Punkt. Der Strahl durchbohrte die Erdkruste ziemlich schnell. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bis der Stahl den Planeten komplett durchbohrt hatte. Risse bildeten sich an der Oberfläche. Das Magma des Planetenkernes strömte langsam aus. Die vier Schlachtschiffe „schnitten" mir ihren gewaltigen Strahl noch ein Kreuz in den Planten. Langsam zerprang der Planet nun in tausende Teile. Alle Rocianer auf den Planten waren nun tot. Die Geschütze der vier Schlachtschiffe stellten jetzt sofort das Feuer ein.

Langsam flossen Naruto die bitteren Tränen von der Wange. Er machte sich selbst Vorwürfe. Obwohl er wusste, dass ihm keine Schuld traf. Während Narutos Amtszeit wurde Konoha zerstört. Dass machte dem Blonden am meisten zu schaffen. Neji ging jetzt zu Naruto und umarmte ihn einfach. Die beiden Freunde sagten sich einander nicht ein einziges Wort. Auf seine Freunde konnte sich Naruto immer verlassen. Nie würden sie ihren Chaos-Hokage die Schuld an dem Ende Konohas geben. Auch Narutos Freunde weinten stumme Tränen über den Verlust Konohas. Als Shinobis weinten sie aber nicht zu lange. Entschlossen schauten jetzt alle auf Naruto. Leise und ruhig sagte Naruto nach einer Weile: „ Freunde es wird Zeit sich neuen Herausforderungen zu stellen. Wir haben einen neuen Feind. Diesen müssen wir vernichten. Dafür brauche ich eure Unterstützung. Kann ich mit euch allen rechnen?" Jiraya kam jetzt auf Naruto zu und meinte: „Na und ob du mit uns rechnen kannst, Naru. Aus dir ist wirklich ein großartiger Hokage geworden. Du ähnelst deinem Vater sehr. Er war als Schüler nicht viel anders als du. Naruto du wirst der Zündstein sein, der das „Feuer von Konoha" neu entfacht. Lang lebe Konoha, lang lebe der Hokage." Jeder von Narutos Freunden rief den letzten Satz laut mit Jiraya. Naruto musste jetzt sogar lächeln. Entschlossen sagte er jetzt: „Dann wollen wir unser neues Zeitalter beginnen, meine Freunde." Micha erkannte sofort den Willen und die Entschlossenheit dieser Menschen. Naruto trauerte um seinen Planten aber er ließ sich das nicht von außen anmerken. Er zerbrach nicht an seiner Trauer, er und sein Volk handelten gemeinsam. Kapitän Hasabe sagte jetzt: „Die Musashi und die Yamato verlassen jetzt dieses System. Auf der Yamato war der Kaiser. Das Schiff hat eine andere Beleuchtung als die Musashi. Deswegen konnte auch der Kaiser so schnell dieses Schreiben verfassen. Die Fuso und die Yamashiro werden in diesem System bleiben. Die deutschen Schiffe ebenso. Zusätzlich werden uns acht schwere Schlachtkreuzer der Kriegsmarine unterstützen. Wir sollen die rocianische Armada abfangen. Das ist ein persönlicher Befehl des Kaisers." Micha sagte jetzt zum Kapitän: „Bei allen Respekt, Herr Kapitän. Ich hoffe der Kaiser weis was er tut. Es wird bald nur so von Rocis wimmeln. Aber keine Sorge, davon lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen. Das „Hayabusa-Geschwader" wird bis zum äußersten kämpfen. Die Frachter werden hoffentlich noch in Sicherheit gebracht werden?" „Jawohl, Herr Major. In drei Minuten werden die Frachter mit dem beiden Superschlachtschiffen dieses System verlassen. Glauben Sie mir, der Kaiser hat einen Plan. Er hat diesen Plan zusammen mit dem Reichskanzler entwickelt. Die Kriegsmarine soll angeblich bei dieser Schlacht eine neue Waffe austesten. Mehr weiß ich dazu aber nicht." Micha schaute jetzt Naruto in die himmelsblauen Augen und sagte: „Keine Sorge Naruto, hier auf der Soryu seid ihr sicher." Naruto antwortete jetzt: „ Ich vertraue unseren Verbündeten und Rettern. Egal wie die Zukunft auch aussehen mag. Wir sind auf alles vorbereitet. Micha, wir werden euch auch in diesem Kampf unterstützen. Unseren Feind werden wir gemeinsam bekämpfen. Lange lebe die Rasse der Menschen. Lang leben unsere Völker." General Maeda stand nun auf, reichte Naruto seine Hand und sagte: „Gemeinsam werden wir unser Ziel erreichen Hokage-sama."

Eine gewaltige rocianische Flotte war bereits im Anflug. Sie bestand aus über 2.500 Schiffen. Die Truppen der Konförderation hatten gerade einmal ein Prozent dieser Schiffe in diesem System. Es würde eine schwere Schlacht werden. Diese Schlacht würde einem Himmelsfahrtskommando gleichen. Micha, Koji und Taro waren aber bereits auf ihre Feinde vorbereitet. Würde Micha diese Schlacht überleben, dann könnte er wirklich ein fünfstelliges Abschusskonto vorweisen. Er und seine Flügelmänner hätten sich eine Beförderung nach dieser Schlacht redlich verdient. Oberstleutnant Michael Steiner, dieser Titel gefiel Micha schon jetzt. Aber darüber konnte er sich erst nach der Schlacht seine eigenen Gedanken machen. Eines wusste Micha nämlich nur zu gut: Man sollte den Tag nie vor dem Abend loben.


End file.
